The Mysterious Accident II : Psychometry
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Chapter 4! Shinigane Oliver, kelas 1 SMA, chuunibyou bermasalah. Dia diduga terlibat dalam kasus kecelakaan aneh di daerah kampus Hatsune Mikuo, kakakku, dan hilangnya sejumlah anak SMP dan SMA secara acak. Aku, Hatsune Miku, atas keinginan Kagamine Len, akan memecahkan masalah kasus ini! Request dari Celestya Regalyana! Review, onegaishimasu!
1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious Accident II : Psychometry

.

.

.

Chapter 1!

.

.

.

[15 September 20xx.]

.

"Hei, sudah dengar belum ada anak kelas satu yang katanya pengidap _chuunibyou_ kelas kakap!"

Hari itu, Kiiroine Rin atau yang sering dipanggil Rin itu, berseru membuka percakapan setelah kembali dari kantin bersama Len, saat kami sedang leyeh-leyeh di kelas akibat Meiko-sensei absen dan lupa memberi tugas. Uh, jam kosong adalah jam terindah di dunia.

"Bagus deh, Len punya saingan." komentar Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo, yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan buku buku kimia oleh Len.

"Aku justru heran kenapa masalah kayak gitu baru dipermasalahkan sekarang? Memang apa salahnya masih mengidap _chuunibyou_? Toh, kaum _chuunibyou_ nggak merusak sekolah dengan mata tirani dan _blue flame_ dari tangannya." komentar Len.

"Wah, Len ceritanya membela, nih?" Kaito menyahuti dan satu kaleng minuman soda rasa vanilla mendarat di kepalanya.

Rin mengangkat bahu. "Katanya sih, anak ini suka nokrong di tempat-tempat aneh terus tiba-tiba kejang, sampe mimisan atau muntah darah."

"Pernah liat anak itu?" tanyaku. "Kelas satu apa sih? Jadi penasaran,"

Tatapan Len, Gakupo, dan Kaito langsung mengarah padaku. Tatapan menusuk yang mereka lancarkan seolah-olah berkata 'Jangan macam-macam!'.

"Apa?! Aku cuma penasaran!" balasku.

"Duh, Miku," ucap Kaito sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Tolong ingat alasan kita sampai terlibat dengan Mayonaka Forest itu terjadi karena rasa penasaranmu itu,"

"Terus kenapa?! Akibat rasa penasaranku juga kita bisa balik jadi detektif lagi!" balasku tak mau kalah.

Kaito tidak menjawab. Dia justru mengacuhkanku sambil mengupil dengan santainya. Kaito minta dihajar rupanya.

"MINTA DIHAJAR, 'YA?!" aku berdiri dan mengacungkan buku kimiaku.

Kaito melindungi kepalanya sambil tertawa-tawa, "Nggak! Ampun-ampun! Bercanda doang, Miku!"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan kembali duduk.

"Ah, kembali ke topik, anak itu namanya siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Rin mengedikkan bahu. "Entah. Aku, 'kan, cuma menguping."

"Kalian merasa nggak sih kalau akhir-akhir banyak kecelakaan," dia tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kecelakaan di daerah Universitas Boukaroido itu, 'kan?" Len menjawab serius. "Di daerah kampus-kampus universitas yang lain juga tambah sering. Menurutku, _human_ _error_ , mungkin."

Gakupo menjentikkan jarinya. "Terus kasus-kasus hilangnya anak-anak SMP atau SMA juga tambah banyak,"

"Bukannya itu biasa?" Kaito angkat suara. "Masa-masa berontak anak muda zaman sekarang beda dengan masa berontak anak zaman dulu."

Kami menatap Kaito lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pemuda bersyal itu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya tak senang.

Aku masih tertawa dan memukul-mukul bahu pemuda berambut biru itu. "Kau bicara seolah-olah kau sudah tua saja! Kau pikir kau tinggal di zaman apa? Bodoh sekali."

Dia mendengus tak senang.

"Lagian, sejak kapan kalian peduli sama lingkungan sekitar?!" Kaito membalas.

Saat aku hendak menjawab, koridor tiba-tiba diliputi gemuruh langkah kaki orang yang berlari. Kami keluar dari tempat duduk kami dan ikut bergabung dengan siswa-siswi yang berlari menuju lapangan itu. Aku mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan sambil berlari.

'Kecelakaan?' gumamku setelah mendengar pembicaraan-pembicaraan random mereka.

Kerumunan terhenti di tengah jalan dan aku terjepit di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Aku mendorong cowok tinggi di depanku, meminta sedikit jarak, tapi kerumunan di belakangku mendorong lebih keras.

"MUNDUR KENAPA?!" teriakan melengking Rin tiba-tiba mendominasi. Kerumunan di belakangku berhenti mendorong dan melonggar. Fyuh, akhirnya bisa bernafas juga.

Aku berjingkat, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di depanku, tapi penglihatanku terhalang oleh kepala manusia-manusia yang tingginya melebihi aku. Cih, padahal aku nggak begitu pendek!

Tak selang berapa lama, terdengar pekikan-pekikan kaget dan jeritan-jeritan histeris.

Ada apa sih?

Riuh rendah suara-suara siswa-siswi yang berbisik-bisik terdengar.

"Anak kelas satu yang gila itu ditangkap?!" bisik siswi di depanku, Macne Nana-senpai, cukup keras, kepada temannya.

"Anak kelas satu? Siapa sih senpai?" tanyaku ikutan nimbrung.

"Seriusan Hatsune-chan nggak tahu? Kiiroine-chan juga nggak tau?" Nana-senpai berbalik dan menatap kami berdua, aku baru sadar kalau Rin selama ini di belakangku (dosa Rin nggak bisa dinotis karena pendek), seolah-olah kami ini makhluk yang baru datang dari Mars.

Kami berdua menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kuberitahu. Anak kelas satu itu namanya Shinigane Oliver,"

"Oliver?! Dia blasteran?!" Rin berseru sambil menggeserku ke pinggir. Gah, kalo bukan _osananajimi_ pasti udah kugaplok pakai _uwabaki_ dari tadi!

"Nggak tahu, deh," Nana-senpai geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Yang jelas anak itu paling bermasalah di sekolah ini. Dia entah sudah berapa kali mencuri dan berkelahi. Aku saja heran kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Tapi kenapa sampai ditangkap?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Entahlah, aku juga cuma ikut-ikutan ke sini. Katanya dia terlibat kasus pembunuhan, eh?"

Rin melepas satu jepit poninya, berpura-pura merapikan poninya. Rin menyipitkan matanya, dia sedang menganalisa kebohongan.

Rin tiba-tiba mencubit pergelangan tanganku, isyarat kalau ada hal yang mencurigakan.

Kami bertukar pandang dan mengangguk.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh," bisiknya padaku. "Sepertinya Nana-senpai terhubung dengan cowok bernama Oliver ini."

Eh, apa yang disembunyikan Nana-senpai?

Kerumunan siswa-siswi terurai karena pengumuman kepala sekolah yang menyuruh kami kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Tapi kami berlima masih berdiri di koridor, menatap guru-guru yang kembali melakukan aktivitas, beberapa dari mereka bahkan menatap kami dengan tajam.

"Apa kalian berpikiran sama denganku?"

Len, ketua VocaSky, menatap kami bergantian. Kami mengangguk.

Ada yang salah dengan anak itu.

"Ayo, cari tahu anak itu!" putusnya tegas.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) punya owner masing-masing!**

 **Warning : Sama seperti biasanya :v**

 **Request dari Celestya Regalyana dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Satsuki-san!**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu, tapi aku, Rin, Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo masih berdiam diri di sekolah. Diskusi soal masalah anak kelas satu itu.

Entah apa yang membuat kami menjadikan siswa kelas satu bernama Shinigane Oliver itu jadi topik pembahasan.

Di pertengahan sesi diskusi (entah menggosip?), Len tiba-tiba terpikir ingin mencari identitas dasar anak itu. Maka dari itu, Len, Gakupo, dan Kaito, segera bergabung menjadi Pasukan Pencuri Data Ruang Tata Usaha.

Nama pasukannya jelek? Salahin authornya yang nggak kreatif itu!

Bukannya sok-sokan atau apa, tapi ruangan yang satu itu sangat sepi sehabis pulang sekolah. Paling hanya ada satu atau dua orang guru yang masih berjaga, itupun kadang-kadang mereka semua pergi ke kantin guru untuk menikmati kopi.

Menunggu kedatangan PPDRTU (Pasukan Pencuri Data Ruangan Tata Usaha), aku memutar-mutar pensil mekanik di tanganku sambil menatap jendela yang menghadap ke gedung barat sekolahku itu.

Rin yang duduk di atas meja itu juga cuma diam sambil mengemut permen lolipop jeruknya.

"Miku," Rin angkat suara. "Aku penasaran sama anak kelas itu,"

Aku mengangguki, setuju dengan pernyataannya.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan melirik layarnya sebentar.

" _Moshimoshi_! Mikuo-nii, ada apa?" sapaku ceria.

["Miku! Kau ada dimana?!"]

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Kenapa suara Mikuo-nii terdengar panik begitu. "Di sekolah. Eh, tumben nanya ada apa?"

["Kau masih bersama Kaito, 'kan? Bisa aku minta tolong?"]

"Ada apa sih?" desakku.

["Pilih partnermu satu orang lagi! Pilih antara Len, Rin, Kaito, sama Gakupo-kun! Aku punya kasus untuk kalian!"]

Rin menatapku dengan tatapan penasarannya.

["Ah! Milih partnernya nanti aja! Sekarang, kalau sempat datang, eh, kau harus datang ke Okashi Cafe! Aku tunggu disana! Jaa!"]

"Jaa."

Mikuo-nii segera memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Rin setelah aku mengembalikan ponselku kembali ke saku rokku.

"Dia punya kasus untuk kita. Tapi kayaknya, kali ini kita nggak perlu rame-rame ngerjainnya. Buktinya, dia cuma kasih aku buat milih satu dari antara kalian semua."

Rin mengangguk-angguk, membuat pita di kepalanya bergoyang-goyang bak telinga kelinci. "Siapa yang bakal kau pilih?"

Aku menjepit daguku. "Kalau aku milih kau, daftar absenmu pasti tambah panjang. Begitu juga kalau aku milih Len. Kalau Gakupo sih, kayaknya enggak deh. Dia tipenya sama kayak aku, bukan pengguna otak tapi otot. Mungkin, sama Kaito? Dia, 'kan, otaknya 11-12 dengan kalian berdua."

Rin tersenyum usil.

"Ohhh," komentarnya nggak jelas.

"DATANYA DAPAT!" seru Len sambil berlari ke arah kami. Di belakangnya Kaito dan Gakupo tampak terengah-engah. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, mereka segera mengambil tasku dan milik Rin lalu berlari kembali.

"Ayo kabur!" seru Len sambil menarik tasnya.

"Oi, oi, ada apaan?!" aku melompat dari kursi dan ikut mengejar mereka. Rin menyusul di belakangku.

"GERBANG SEKOLAH MAU DIKUNCI LEBIH AWAL! BURUAN CABUT!" jawabnya berteriak.

Kok nggak biasanya?

Bukannya kami takut tinggal di sekolah kami yang cakupan daerahnya lumayan luas itu, tapi kami nggak mau diskors hanya karena dituduh yang enggak-enggak, tahu sendiri jumlah kami berapa orang. Dan lagi, sekolah itu pantang mendengar apapun alasan muridnya. Plus, kami sudah pernah diberi peringatan karena sering membolos di jam-jam tertentu karena 'tugas' kami itu.

Bukannya nggak bisa menolak, tapi yang namanya uang mana bisa ditolak. Apalagi, kasus-kasus itu sendiri terkadang datang dari pihak guru sendiri.

.

.

.

Kami berhasil melewati gerbang tepat sebelum kuncen gerbang, maksudnya, satpam sekolah kembali dari perjalanannya dari gerbang belakang khusus guru.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, kami bersandar di pagar sekolah yang sudah tiga perempat tertutup sambil memakai sepatu. Barusan kami langsung mencopot _uwabaki_ dan mengambil sepatu masing-masing tanpa sempat memakainya.

"Hari ini makin aneh, sumpah!" seruku sambil melonggarkan dasi dan menarik-narik leher kemejaku, menyuplai udara masuk. Musim gugur kali ini masih terasa panas akibat _global_ _warming_ yang semakin parah.

"Meiko-sensei lupa nggak ngasih tugas, anak kelas satu _chuunibyou_ , Mikuo-nii ngasih kasus, terus gerbang ditutup lebih awal! Nanti apalagi?! Kecelakaan?!"

Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Tugas? Mikuo-san ngasih tugas?" tanya Gakupo yang sudah lebih dulu berhasil menenangkan napasnya.

"Yah, kurang lebih gitu, deh! Kai, anter aku ke Okashi Cafe!"

Aku mengambil tasku yang ada di tangan Gakupo dan menarik Kaito. Kaito melempar tas Rin pada pemiliknya dan segera mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku.

Setelah agak jauh, Kaito membuka mulut untuk bertanya. "Mikuo-san tumben ngasih kasus. Lagipula, kenapa aku yang diajak?"

Aku mengacak poniku dan meniupnya melalui mulutku.

Pasti Kaito mikir yang nggak-nggak lagi deh.

"Jangan kege-eran, 'ya!" tegasku. "Aku mendapat firasat jika ini bukan kasus yang bisa kita selesaikan dalam satu hari penuh. Mungkin kita bakalan beberapa kali bolos dan aku memilihmu karena dari antara kita berlima cuma kita berdua yang jarang bolos. _Wakatta_?"

"Oh, kukira kau ingin berduaan denganku," jawabnya pede berat.

Tuh, 'kan...

Aku mencubit pinggangnya dan dia menjerit kesakitan lalu meminta maaf.

Sesampainya kami di stasiun, ponselku berbunyi kembali. Masih dari Mikuo-nii.

" _Moshimoshi_ ," ucapku sambil memindai kartu lalu berjalan setelah penghalang terbuka.

["Miku-san, 'ya?"]

Itu bukan suara Mikuo-nii!

A-apa yang terjadi Mikuo-nii? Berbagai spekulasi buruk mulai memenuhi kepalaku.

"Be-betul, sa-saya sendiri. Anda siapa?" tanyaku kalut. Duh, Mikuo-nii kenapa lagi?

["Saya teman kampusnya. Mikuo baru saja mengalami kecelakaan."]

Langkahku terhenti sampai-sampai Kaito menabrakku. Jantungku segera berdebar lebih kencang. Panik menguasai diriku.

Satu hal yang kutakuti saat aku sedang panik dan ketakutan begini adalah penyakit serangan tidur aneh yang aku derita sejak aku menyelesaikan kasus pertama kami.

Mataku mulai memberat dan dunia mulai berputar di mataku. Dengan bibir bergetar, aku bertanya. "Se-sekarang di-dia dimana?"

Tanpa sadar aku menarik tangan Kaito. Mungkin Kaito menyadari jika aku sedang berusaha menguasai diriku dari kantuk aneh ini, Kaito menarikku menjauh dari kerumunan. Dia mengguncang tubuhku, supaya aku terus terjaga.

Uh, mataku berat sekali.

["Dia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit *****. Ada pendarahan di kepalanya. Sekarang dia masih di UGD."]

Ah, aku mengantuk sekali.

"A-aku akan kesana segera!" jawabku lemah sambil memutus sambungannya.

Aku melirik ke arah Kaito dengan mata setengah terbuka. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan menempelkannya ke tengkukku.

"DINGIN, BEGO!" pekikku sambil melompat dari tempatku duduk. Dia tertawa-tawa sambil menggoyang-goyang sebuah kantung penyeka di tangannya.

Kantukku memang menghilang, tapi sensasi beku yang membeku tadi membuat efek panas akibat suhu tubuhku.

Tak lama berselang, kereta menuju rumah sakit yang masih satu daerah dengan kampus kakakku itu tiba. Kaito menarik tanganku, masih belum mengatakan apapun.

Kami menunggu pintu gerbong terbuka di belakang garis kuning dengan tertib. Penumpang menuju daerah kampus kakakku itu memang sedikit jumlahnya.

Saat pintu gerbong terbuka dan beberapa penumpang dalam gerbong turun, aku sempat melihat seorang pemuda dengan tinggi sedikit lebih pendek dari Len, turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebelah matanya tertutup eyepatch berwarna putih. Meskipun dia menutup atasannya dengan jaket berwarna hitam, aku bisa melihat dasi bermotif hijau garis-garis hitam yang sudah menjadi ciri sekolahku, juga telapak tangannya yang diperban.

Aku berbalik ingin memastikan siapa anak laki-laki itu tapi Kaito sudah menarikku masuk ke dalam gerbong.

Pintu tertutup begitu aku meraih pegangan di atas kepalaku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito yang berdiri di depanku.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Kau barusan lihat anak cowok yang turun buru-buru itu, nggak?"

Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu padaku.

"Shinigane Oliver. Anak itu Shinigane Oliver." dia berkata dengan nada serius. "Aku heran kenapa dia bisa turun dari kereta ini. Bukannya tadi siang dia ditangkap?"

"Sebentar. Dia betulan ditangkap?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya. "Kejahatan macam apa sih yang dia lakukan?"

Dia menarik ponselnya dari hadapanku dan kembali menyakuinya. "Tadi waktu pelajaran sastra, aku sempat chat dengan Mitsu-san,"

"Terus?"

"Dia bilang, kalau anak bernama Shinigane Oliver ini selalu ada di lokasi kecelakaan-kecelakaan nggak jelas yang terjadi di daerah kampus Mikuo-san dan lagi sudah banyak laporan ke pihak berwajib tentang gangguan keamanan dan kenyamanan yang

dilakukan oleh anak itu."

"Hah?! Anak yang bahkan lebih pendek dari Len itu sudah melakukan hal semacam itu?! Terus, kenapa harus sampai digrebek ke sekolah?"

"Karena kalau dia ditangkap di luar sekolah, dia pasti berhasil lolos, begitu kata Mitsu-san," jelas Kaito. "Belum lagi, kasus hilangnya anak SMP dan SMA secara random itu juga terjadi di lingkungan rumah Shinigane."

Aku mulai mengingat seluruh pembicaraan kami yang berawal tentang anak bernama Shinigane Oliver itu.

Dia diduga chuunibyou, mungkin karena dia mengenakan eyepatch?

Dia juga diduga terlibat dalam kasus kecelakaan misterius di depan kampus Mikuo-nii dan hilangnya beberapa anak SMP dan SMA secara random itu.

Ah, Nana-senpai! Kira-kira apa hubungan Shinigane Oliver dengan kakak kelas yang satu itu?

"Kai, tahu anak kelas 12-B, Nana-senpai?" tanyaku.

Kaito mengangguk. "Pacarnya Ketua Klub BCyber, 'kan?"

Aku menjentikkan jariku dan mengangguk. "Yup! Apa kau tahu apa hubungannya Nana-senpai dengan Shinigane-kun?"

"Mana aku tahu! Aku bukan biang gosip seperti kau dan Rin!" balasnya.

"Apa?!"

Aku menginjak kakinya dan dia meringis pelan. "Duh, Miku sejak kapan kau jadi yandere gini sih?"

Aku mendengus dan membelakanginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta berhenti dan begitu pintu gerbong terbuka, aku menarik Kaito dan berlari keluar stasiun menuju rumah sakit tempat Mikuo-nii dirawat. Masa bodoh dengan orang yang menegur dan memakiku karena aku menabraknya dan Kaito yang sudah seperti mesin peneriak kata 'Maaf!' dibelakangku, aku terus memacu lariku.

Jalan yang kami tempuh melewati tempat kecelakaan Mikuo-nii. Sebagian orang masih berkerumun di pinggir jalan dan membahas kecelakaan itu. Aku menghentikan lariku sambil memegang lututku.

Aku mendengar percakapan mereka.

MEREKA MEMBAHAS ANAK ITU!

"Kai, ada yang aneh!" ucapku sambil mengguncang bahu pemuda itu. "Anak itu! Shinigane Oliver memang terlibat!"

Kaito menahan diriku. "Uh, santai dulu, Miku! Jangan langsung menuduh orang tanpa bukti! Kita temui dulu Mikuo-san dan kalau bisa kita tanyai dia mengenai kronologinya, oke?"

Aku mendesah dan mengacak rambutku. "Ayo temui Mikuo-nii."

Kaito yang tingginya lebih 15 senti dariku itu menegok ke sebrang jalan, menatap kerumunan manusia yang tertahan di seberang jalan karena lampu menyebrang masih berwarna merah.

"Kai," panggilku sambil menepuk bahunya. Kaito mengangguk dan menarik tanganku ke dalam genggamannya.

Aku ditariknya untuk berjalan cepat. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Anak itu," dia berkata dengan volume suara yang agak kecil. "Shinigane Oliver mengikuti kita."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **YOSH! KETEMU LAGI SAMA SHINTARO ARISA!**

 **Uhm, pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan puji dan syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa (readers : Oi! Pidatonya lain kali aja!)**

 **Ehem, aku mau mengumumkan seri baru dari kasus The Mysterious Accident.**

 **Seperti yang kalian liat pada judulnya, ini akan sedikit berbau supernatural. Iya, psychometry. Story ini tadinya bakal kupublish di FictionPress tapi karena nggak ada baca (seriusan nggak ada dong!) jadi kuhentikan. Kebetulan setelah Extra File selesai, ada yang request (author : summon Yana-san) kelanjutannya dari sudut pandang Miku, terus daripada ideku terbuang percuma makanya kubuat TMA season 2 (what?!)**

 **Oh ya, soal pairing, bukan karena saya KaitoMikuFC makanya saya taro Miku berpasangan dengan Kaito tapi seperti yang Miku bilang tadi, Kaito sumber data mereka semua. Sebenernya, tadinya Miku mau dipasangkan dengan Len, tapi jatah si Len udah banyak. Buktinya, dia di ULT menjadi karakter utama :v**

 **Yep, segitu dulu cincongnya! Lagi nikmatin suaranya Bang Hio nih!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, please! Bash/Flame diterima dengan lapang dada!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

.

.

.

"Mikuo-nii!" pekikku begitu melihat Mikuo-nii yang bisa nyengir kuda di atas blankar rumah sakit sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kaito memukul kepalaku pelan dan mengacungkan satu jarinya, menyuruhku untuk diam.

Aku menghampiri Mikuo-nii dan memeluknya lalu menangis. "Mikuo-nii no baka!" isakku sambil memukul punggungnya pelan. "Kalau sesuatu terjadi sama Mikuo-nii, a-apa-"

Tangan Mikuo-nii mengelus kepalaku. "Sudahlah, aku nggak apa-apa. Io pasti bilang sesuatu yang berlebihan, 'kan?"

"Io?"

"Nanti kalian juga ketemu, dia yang minta aku untuk memberikan kasus ini sama kalian," Mikuo-nii menepuk kepalaku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku sambil mengusap wajahku. "Ah, Kaito, makasih udah nganterin Miku."

Kaito hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya masih terlihat serius. Apa dia masih memikirkan soal si Shinigane Oliver itu?

"Mikuo-san," tanya Kaito dengan nada serius. "Kenapa Mikuo-san bisa kecelakaan?"

Dia ini bodoh, 'ya?!

"Mikuo-san tidak bawa kendaraan, 'kan?" sambungnya.

Mikuo-nii mengangguk.

"Aku nggak begitu ingat, sih. Yang kuingat cuma saat aku hendak menyebrang, tanganku dipegang oleh seseorang. Tangannya sangat dingin," jelas Mikuo-nii sambil mengusap tangannya. "Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba, aku ingat waktu pertama kali menembak orang. Kejadian waktu Miku dan Rin diculik dan hampir ditenggelamkan itu. Waktu itu, tembakanku meleset dan mengenai perut penculik itu. Saat itu, aku merasa sangat takut."

Mikuo-nii mengusap tengkuknya. Wajahnya tambah pucat. Mikuo-nii menghela napas dan mengelus keningnya yang diperban.

Dia menelan ludahnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada ragu. "Karena kaget aku melompat ke depan dan tidak sempat menghindari mobil. Lalu, yah, seperti yang kau lihat aku terluka."

"Apa Mikuo-san sempat melihat siapa yang memegang tangan Mikuo-san?" tanya Kaito lagi. Mikuo-nii menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan menyesal Mikuo-nii menjawab. "Aku tidak sempat melihat, maaf."

Mata Kaito menyipit dan tangannya terkepal.

Kurasa dia sedikit-banyak mendapat pencerahan soal kasus-kasus ini.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Mikuo-nii yang tampak sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat untuk mendapat petunjuk pelaku.

Dengan tegas aku bertanya. "Ah, Mikuo-nii soal kasus itu. Bisa dibicarakan sekarang?"

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dan berseru. "Miku! Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Semakin cepat, semakin baik, bukan?"

"Kasus ini permintaan dari Shimamoto Orion, singkatnya permintaan dari teman kampusku, Io," Mikuo-nii berdeham sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Adik perempuan Io yang bernama Uni menghilang seminggu yang lalu-"

"Sebentar, Mikuo-san," Kaito menginterupsi. "Adik perempuan Io-san itu masih SMP atau SMA?"

"Uni-chan masih SMP. Ah, kulanjut. Uni-chan sudah menghilang selama seminggu dan Io sudah meminta bantuan pada polisi untuk mencarinya. Tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui, deretan siswa-siswi SMP dan SMA yang menghilang ini belum ditemukan satu pun petunjuknya. Maka dari itu, dia juga meminta kalian untuk mencarinya. Pencarian kalian bisa lebih luas, 'kan? Kalian bisa mencari informasi mudah tanpa takut dihindari oleh masyarakat."

Kami mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kami sudah sering mencari informasi ke masyarakat tanpa takut dicurigai, apalagi kalau kami pakai seragam sekolah.

Aku melipat tangan di depan dada dan berkata dengan nada serius. "Singkatnya, Io-san ingin kami menemukan adiknya?"

Mikuo-nii mengiyakan dengan mengangguk.

Aku dan Kaito bertukar pandang sebentar tapi Mikuo-nii menginterupsi kami. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian juga sedang menangani kasus lain?"

"Ah, bukan kasus penting, sih. Tapi ini berkaitan dengan sekolah kami," aku menjawab sambil mengibas-ngibas tanganku.

Mikuo-nii mengerutkan keningnya. "Permintaan dari guru lagi?"

"Bukan. Ada kasus yang menarik perhatian Len dan Len merasa jika kasus ini harus diselesaikan," jawabku lalu mendesah ringan. "Entah kenapa, kasus menghilangnya sejumlah siswa-siswi SMP dan SMA juga kasus kecelakaan-kecelakaan aneh ini dengan Shinigane-kun itu berhubungan."

Tunggu sebentar...

... Kok rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama ini, 'ya?

Shinigane?

"Miku, apa kau memberitahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san kalau aku disini?" tanya Mikuo-nii tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau rumah sakit ini mengalami pencemaran suara akibat suara Kaa-san? Kalau kau mau aku bisa telepon Kaa-san sekarang."

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan Mikuo-nii tertawa.

Pintu ruang inap Mikuo-nii terbuka oleh seorang perawat cantik yang membawa papan jalannya.

"Maaf, tapi jam besuk sudah habis. Anda bisa membesuknya lagi esok hari. Oh, sebentar lagi Hatsune-san akan ada pemeriksaan. Saya permisi."

Perawat itu membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas bungkukkan dariku dan Kaito.

"Kami harus pulang, Mikuo-nii," ucapku sambil menyandangkan tasku. "Semoga cepat sembuh."

Mikuo-nii menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Kau tau Miku, ketika aku mendengar kata-kata baik dari mulutmu itu, aku merasa jika Jepang akan berubah menjadi negara tropis."

Kata-kata Mikuo-nii juga disambut anggukan dari Kaito. ORANG-ORANG INI BERSEKONGKOL, 'YA?!

"Kurang ajar!"

PLETAK!

Tinjuku mendarat di kepala Kaito. Tenang, tenang. Aku meninjunya pakai perasaan, kok.

"Aduh! Kenapa aku yang dipukul?!" dia mengusap kepalanya kesakitan sementara aku mendengus sebal.

Aku meraih tangan Kaito dan melambaikan tanganku sambil berjalan keluar. "Kami pulang dulu, Mikuo-nii!"

"Serahkan kasusnya pada kami!" seru Kaito sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup. Mikuo-nii mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Aku dan Kaito berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Kaito tampak masih serius berpikir. Bahkan, ketika kami sudah mendekati stasiun, Kaito mulai sering menengok ke belakang, atau ke kiri dan kanan.

"Ada apaan, Kai?" tanyaku jengah dengan Kaito yang terlihat sangat paranoid. "Masih takut kita diikutin sama Shinigane-kun?"

"Bagus kalau kau paham," Kaito menghela napas sambil menggosok tangannya. "Malam ini kau tidur akan tidur agak larut?"

A-apa maksudnya?! Apa Kaito akan mampir ke rumahku malam ini?

Sambil memalingkan wajahku terasa panas, aku menjawab. "Mu-mungkin. Kenapa?"

"Mau bahas soal si Shinigane itu. Ng, apa sebaiknya besok waktu sekolah saja, 'ya?"

O-oh.. Kukira...

Kaito mengerutkan keningnya berpikir dan sesaat kemudian dia menepuk bahuku, membuatku tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata. "Besok datang agak pagian. Jam enam tiga puluh, setuju?"

"O-Oke!" sahutku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Kami masuk ke dalam stasiun setelah memindai kartu kereta kami di pintu depan dan menunggu di bangku di dekat peron.

"Miku, kalau dipikir-pikir kita sudah lama berteman, 'ya. Dengan Len, Rin, Mikuo-san, juga Akaito," ucap Kaito sambil mengendurkan syal yang dikenakannya. "Sekarang kita sudah kelas dua SMA, Mikuo-san di universitas, dan Akaito... menghilang."

Jakun Kaito naik turun saat mengatakan kata 'menghilang' untuk status kakaknya itu.

"Percayalah jika Akaito-nii menghilang bukan karena melarikan diri dari sesuatu," aku berusaha menghibur Kaito. "Akaito-nii, seperti yang kau ing-maksudku-tahu, dia orang baik, 'kan?"

"Aku mau cerita sesuatu, Miku," Kaito menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kujelaskan. "Sebelas tahun yang lalu, kau ingat, 'kan, aku pernah dirawat di rumah sakit karena kepalaku terluka?"

Dia menyentuh kepala belakangnya. "Kau tahu, setelah kuingat-ingat, beberapa jam setelah siuman, Kaa-san menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai ingatanku. Seperti siapa namaku, siapa Akaito, dan sebagainya. Jika kupikir-kupikir, apa aku pernah mengalami peristiwa yang ditakutkan akan menghilangkan ingatanku atau semacamnya?"

"Aku juga ingat, pokoknya, setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit, Akaito juga menderita banyak luka lebam. Memang, hubungan Akaito dan Tou-san sangatlah sulit tapi setelah ulang tahunku yang keenam, Akaito menghilang sampai aku bertemu dengannya di AppMaker Fest di Tokyo waktu aku berumur tiga belas." sambung Kaito sambil menelan ludahnya dalam. "Aku merasa pernah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Mungkin, kau bisa memberitahuku?"

"Kenapa kau tanya aku?" tanyaku sambil menghidari pandangannya itu. "Masih ada Len dan Rin, 'kan? Juga Akaiko-san dan Shion-san yang bisa ditanya. Bu-bukannya aku menolak pertanyaanmu. Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa."

Sekuat mungkin, aku berbicara seolah-olah aku memang tak tahu apa-apa. Aku tahu masalah itu. Akaito-nii menceritakannya pada kami berempat, aku, Len, Rin, dan Mikuo-nii, karena kami tak sengaja melihatnya menangis di sungai yang waktu itu hampir saja menjadi penyebab kematianku.

Waktu itu, kedua pipi Akaito-nii lebam dan menghitam. Matanya bengkak sebelah sebesar bola. Kepalanya juga diperban dan beberapa bagian tangannya dibebat kencang.

Mikuo-nii yang menyangka ini perbuatan pelaku penculikan itu dan hampir saja Mikuo-nii lari ke police box terdekat tapi aku, Rin, dan Len, segera menahannya. Kami menceritakan jika ini perbuatan Kaitou-san. Akaito-nii membantah sekeras-kerasnya dan mengaku jika dia dipukuli anak SMP tapi Mikuo-nii lebih mempercayai cerita kami. Mikuo-nii menuntut kebenaran cerita kami pada Akaito-nii dan Akaito-nii menceritakan segalanya pada kami. Dari mulai segala perbuatan Kaitou-san dan cerita mengapa dia menjatuhkan Kaito dari tangga.

Aku ingat betul saat itu, aku dan Rin menangis hebat dipelukan Mikuo-nii dan Len yang memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya akibat mendengar penuturan Akaito-nii tentang kekerasan yang selama ini dialaminya.

Melihat kami menangis, Akaito-nii terlihat terkejut sampai meminta maaf berkali-kali. Mikuo-nii memeluk Akaito-nii (duh, untung saat itu aku masih polos) dan meminta Akaito-nii agar melaporkan kekerasan yang dialaminya pada petugas lain tapi Akaito-nii hanya menggeleng. Dia tidak mau memperuwet masalah yang dimilikinya.

"...Ku... Miku?" Kaito mengguncang bahuku dan itu membuatku terlonjak kaget sampai melompat berdiri dari bangkuku. "I-iya?!"

Kaito memincingkan matanya curiga dan bertanya. "Serius amat ngelamunnya? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menggaruk pipiku sambil menghindari tatapan Kaito. "Bukan apa-apa, kok. Cuma tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu."

"Bohong," Kaito berkata sambil menatapku tajam. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng kencang sebagai refleks. Kaito meraih tanganku dan aku menepisnya.

"Ma-maaf." sesalku setelah ekspresi kecewa Kaito.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta tiba dan kami pulang bersama tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

[16 September 20xx]

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat weker dan alarm ponselku berbunyi dengan bisingnya pukul enam pagi, aku membuka mataku dan turun dari tempat tidur. Semalam aku langsung tidur tanpa sempat mengerjakan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak makan malam.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat notifikasinya yang sudah menggunung.

Aku membuka salah satu e-mail dari Kaito yang muncul pukul satu dini hari dan setelah membaca pesannya, aku segera melesat menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

'Kaito sialan! Kenapa nggak telepon aja sih?! Duh, bakal diamuk sama Len lagi kalau datang telat!' umpatku.

.

.

.

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!" aku berseru di depan pintu sambil mengatur napasku.

Apa yang kulihat membuatku menyesal membuang-buang tenaga untuk sprint ke sekolah. Yang datang baru Len dan Rin!

Aku mendecih sebal sambil melangkah menuju tempat Rin dan Len dan duduk sambil menekuk muka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len sambil menyedot susu berperisa pisangnya.

"Si BaKaito itu menyuruhku untuk datang ke sekolah jam setengah tujuh tapi dia sendiri belum datang!" ucapku geram sambil memukul meja.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Gakupo yang seragamnya acak-acakan yang biasa.

"Kukira sudah kumpul semua," ucapnya kecewa sambil duduk di atas meja di samping kami. "BaKaito mana?"

Kami mengedikkan bahu kompak.

"Kaito sudah tahu banyak soal kasus ini. Tadi malam kami sudah sempat diskusi sebentar. Jadi, nggak masalah dia datang telat," putus Len sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tasnya. "Kita bahas identitas-"

BRAK!

Pintu tergeser dengan kuat dan Kaito menampilkan diri dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Sambil mengatur napas dia berseru dengan keras.

"MAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Rin menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat seperti sedang menahan senyum-senyum nista yang selalu ditunjukkannya jika aku dan Kaito melakukan hal yang sama.

"Buruan masuk! Keburu banyak yang datang." ucap Len merusak suasana.

Kaito berjalan lesu dan duduk di bangku Kokone yang letaknya di bawah meja yang diduduki Gakupo.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Biasalah, telat bangun. Kemarin ada game seru yang harus kutunggu instalannya," dia mengacungkan satu jarinya. "Kau harus tau bagaimana lelahnya mengklik seribu 'OK' hanya untuk sebuah game!"

"Kenapa nggak cari yang otomatis aja?" sahut Gakupo yang biasa jadi rival Kaito dan Len dalam bermain game.

Len dan Rin berdeham, meminta atensi kami agar kembali ke pokok persoalan.

"Kita bahas identitasnya terlebih dahulu," dengan nada serius Len berbicara memulai sesi diskusi ini. "Namanya Shinigane Oliver. Umur 16 tahun. Anak kelas 1-C-"

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Len, aku, Gakupo dan Rin memilih langsung untuk membaca kertas berisi profil lengkap Oliver. Kaito yang sudah tahu banyak hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama lagi.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Len mengakhiri diskusi sesi pertama.

Aku mengacungkan tanganku. "Aku bukan mau ngasih pertanyaan. Tapi aku mau diskusi soal kasus yang diberikan Mikuo-nii."

Len berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Mikuo-nii memberikan kami kasus. Kasus ini berasal dari permintaan teman kampusnya, Shimamoto Orion. Io-san meminta kami berdua untuk menemukan adiknya, Uni-chan, yang menghilang seminggu lalu."

Len menautkan alisnya. "Berarti ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan siswa-siswi yang menghilang secara random itu, 'ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Mungkin untuk alasan tertentu, Mikuo-nii hanya meminta dua dari kita berlima untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Lagipula, aku sedikit-banyak yakin jika Shinigane-kun berhubungan dengan kasus ini. Apalagi kasus kecelakaan aneh di daerah kampus Mikuo-nii. Karena, kemarin, dia ketahuan membuntuti kami."

Rin, Len, dan Gakupo terkesiap. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kaito dan Kaito hanya mengangguk tegas.

Len bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Shinigane mengikuti kalian?"

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Kemarin juga Mikuo-nii kecelakaan-"

"KECELAKAAN?!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Mikuo-nii kecelakaan kemarin dan beberapa warga di sana, membahas anak itu sebagai pelakunya,"

"Ditambah keterangan Mitsu-san, si Shinegane ini selalu terlihat setiap kecelakaan. Biasanya dia ada di belakang korban. Itu makanya kemarin dia ditangkap di sekolah karena dia selalu kabur jika kepergok dengan petugas," sambung Kaito serius. "Tapi sepertinya, kemarin dia hanya dimintai keterangan dan dibiarkan bebas lagi. Bahkan, dia mengikuti kami."

"Ng, lama-kelamaan aku membahas Shinigane-kun, rasanya aku ingat sesuatu. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya di suatu tempat," ujar Rin dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Shinigane itu berumur enam belas di kelas satu SMA? Dia pernah gagal, 'ya? Atau telat masuk sekolah?" timpal Gakupo.

Rin menyahuti sambil merapikan pitanya. "Yang jelas memang ada yang salah dengan anak itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menemui anak itu saja? Tapi jangan keroyokan, satu atau dua orang saja."

Rin, Len, dan Gakupo bertukar pandang dengan cepat sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Aku menghela napas dan menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Baiklah, nggak usah senyum-senyum gitu. Aku dan Kaito yang akan menemuinya."

"Kenapa harus denganku?"

Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang sarat akan nada penolakan Kaito itu.

"Satu karena dari tampang-tampang mereka sudah menunjukkan jika mereka nggak mau menemui anak itu. Dua, karena sekarang kita sudah jadi partner untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini."

Senyum Rin, Len, dan Gakupo tambah lebar.

Dengan polos Kaito bertanya."Kenapa kalian senyum-senyum gitu? Kesambet?"

Oh, Kami-sama, sadarkanlah ketidakpekaan Kaito.

Rin terkikik geli. Len dan Gakupo hanya membuang muka menyembunyikan tawa.

"Aku nggak mau tau! Tapi kalau aku minta bantuan kalian jika terjadi sesuatu kalian membantu!"

Mereka mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, aku dan Kaito memutuskan untuk mencari Oliver secara terpisah. Aku mencari di seputar gedung dan Kaito berkeliling di taman, lapangan, dan sebagainya.

Dengan sebatang lolipop di mulut, aku mengunjungi kelas 1-C yang masih dihuni beberapa siswa-siswi yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hai! Ada Shinigane Oliver-kun disini?" tanyaku ramah. Mereka semua menggeleng.

"Hatsune-senpai, dia ada di atap," sahut salah satu siswi yang kukenal dari ekskul panahan yang beberapa bulan lalu masih sering kuikuti. "Coba cari kesitu aja, Senpai."

"Sip! Makasih, 'ya!"

Aku berlari menuju atap dan baru sampai di lantai tiga sekolahku, ponsel di saku rokku bergetar.

Sebuah e-mail dari Kaito. Dia mengatakan jika Oliver ada atap. Tanpa membalasnya, aku meneruskan lariku menuju atap.

Aku membuka pintu atap dengan sedikit bantingan, karena awalnya kukira pintu itu dikunci. Aku menyapukan pandang dan aku melihat Oliver yang duduk sibuk sendirian di dekat tangki air.

Aku mendekatinya (dia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku!) dan menaiki tangga menuju tangki air.

Aku berdiri di belakangnya, berdeham beberapa kali, dan dia tetap bergeming ditempatnya sambil memunggungiku.

"Shinigane Oliver-kun," aku memanggil namanya. Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Yang jelas, tangannya sibuk melilit sesuatu dengan perban. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menepuk bahunya.

Dia terlonjak dan menjerit kencang sekali sambil menunjuk wajahku dengan tatapan horornya.

"HUWAAA!"

"Ah! Jangan teriak!" seruku sambil menarik tangannya yang baru setengah dibelit perban tapi dia menampar tanganku kuat sekali.

"Jangan seenaknya sentuh tanganku!" sentaknya sambil menatapku tajam dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup eyepatch.

"Ma-maaf." sesalku meminta maaf yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah dengusan tak senang.

Jujur, aku belum pernah dibentak sekeras barusan.

"Ada perlu apa?" dia bertanya ketus.

"Hanya ingin duduk," aku mengemut lolipopku dan mengeluarkan sebatang lainnya dari sakuku. "Kau mau?"

Dia menolak tawaranku itu dengan sebuah gelengan singkat.

Aku memperhatikan tangan kanan yang memiliki bekas luka bakar hebat. Sepertinya perawatan kurang baik sewaktu lukanya masih basah sehingga meninggalkan bekas yang sama sekali jelek untuk dilihat.

Perban yang asal-asalan dililit untuk menutup bekas lukanya itu terlihat sudah menguning dan kotor, mungkin dia menggunakan perban bekas.

"Mau kubantu?" aku meraih pergelangan tangannya dan dia tak menunjukkan reaksi penolakan seperti yang ditunjukkannya di awal. Dia mengangguk tanpa menatapku.

Dengan wajah menunduk, dia berkata. "Jangan sentuh telapak tanganku."

Aku mengiyakan dengan anggukan kecil sambil tersenyum. Aku melepas perban itu hati-hati dan mulai melilitnya dengan rapi sampai ke pergelangan tangannya. Dia memberiku plester miliknya dan aku segera merekatkannya.

"Jarinya, bagaimana?" tanyaku setelah aku menggunting sisa perbannya sambil memperhatikan jari tangan kanannya yang pucat dan hanya berjumlah tiga setengah.

Dia menarik tangannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan volume suara kecil tapi masih bisa kudengar.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" tanyaku bimbang. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku dan mengangguk.

"Maaf, kemarin aku mengikutimu. Apa ini soal itu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Atau soal luka ini?" dia mengerling pada tangan kanannya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Itu pun kalau kau mau cerita. Seandainya, kau tak mau, aku tak memaksa."

Dia mendesah pelan dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tangannya bergerak menuju mata kirinya yang dipasang eyepatch dan mengangkat eyepatch itu perlahan.

"Ah!" pekikku kaget sampai menjatuhkan lolipop dari mulutku.

Iris matanya berwarna merah!

"Aku seorang psychometrer," ucapnya sambil memasang kembali eyepatchnya. "Aku bisa membaca memori orang lain atau sesuatu hanya dengan menyentuhnya dengan telapak tanganku."

Untuk sesaat, aku benar-benar mengiyakan persepsi orang-orang tentang Oliver yang merupakan seorang chuunibyou kronis.

.

.

.

Oliver terkikik sambil melihat ekspresiku yang menurutnya menggelikan.

"Senpai, nggak percaya?" tanyanya.

Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Berikan tangan Senpai."

Dengan ragu, aku menyambut tangannya yang terulur itu. Jari-jari yang kurus dan pucat dengan bekas luka bakar itu menyentuh tanganku.

Rahang Oliver mengeras. Badannya bergetar hebat dan napasnya berat. Dia mencengkram tanganku erat.

Tiba-tiba ingatan saatku aku hampir mati di sungai muncul dan itu membuat kepalaku berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Akh!"

Aku mengerang kesakitan, sementara Oliver mulai mimisan tanpa sebab.

"Senpai pernah hampir ditenggelamkan waktu umur lima atau enam tahun oleh seorang pria yang menyatakan dirinya kehilangan puterinya di sungai itu," dia berkata dengan suara bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca. "Senpai diselamatkan oleh sahabat kakak senpai yang bernama Shion Akaito. Karena kasus itu, senpai punya luka di bahu kanan senpai."

Aku menarik tanganku dari cengkramannya dan menyentuh bahu kananku. Entah kenapa, aku mulai merasa takut dengannya.

A-aku belum pernah menceritakan pengalaman itu pada siapapun selain pada Mikuo-nii, Akaito-nii, Rin dan Len. Kaito dan Gakupo bahkan tidak kuberitahu karena bagiku, pengalaman hampir mati itu sangat menakutkan.

Tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mataku saking takutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" aku bertanya takut-takut. Air mataku semakin deras jatuhnya saat aku mengingat lebam-lebam yang diderita Akaito-nii setelah mengusut kasus ini untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku menekan sebelah mataku dan menggigit bibirku.

Kenapa aku menangis?

"Hatsune Miku-senpai, adik perempuan Hatsune Mikuo-san, bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu jika aku seorang psychometrer?"

Dia mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan menatapku seolah mengejek sambil menyeringai.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah membaca ingatanmu, ingatan orang lain, ingatan benda mati, hanya dengan menyentuhnya." sambungnya.

Dia berdiri setelah sebelumnya mengumpulkan benda-benda yang dibawanya.

"Miku..."

Kaito datang dan melihatku yang masih menangis. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Oliver yang kembali bersikap dingin.

"Apa yang lakukan, brengsek?!"

Kaito mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terkepal dan Oliver hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Terserah jika Hatsune-senpai ingin mengatakanku sebagai chuunibyou seperti yang selama ini digosipkan seluruh siswa di sekolah ini," dia berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terisak tanpa mempedulikan Kaito yang mulai kesal dengan sikapnya. "Aku pergi dulu, Hatsune-senpai."

Dia pergi meninggalkan kami. Kaito berjongkok di depanku dan menepuk bahuku.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya lembut. Aku menggeleng sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Rasanya sakit, Kaito," aku memukul dadaku yang masih sesak. Rasa sakit, menyesal, takut, dan sedih semua bergabung menjadi satu. "Sakit sekali..."

Aku kembali menangis. Sejujurnya aku sudah tak sanggup merahasiakan apa yang sebenarnya dialami Kaito sebelas tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi! Setiap kali aku melihat foto kami saat menerima penghargaan, setiap kali aku melihat bagaimana Akaito-nii tersenyum pada kamera saat itu, dadaku selalu sesak.

Aku sudah berbohong pada Kaito selama sebelas tahun terakhir. Tak hanya aku. Ada Rin, Len, dan Mikuo-nii yang tahu tentang penderitaan Akaito-nii.

Tapi bagaimana reaksi Kaito jika dia mengetahui kejadian yang sesungguhnya?

Aku mengusap air mataku kasar dan membungkuk dalam.

"Sumimasen!" ucapku serak.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Kaito bingung.

Aku menegakkan kembali badanku dan memaksa diriku untuk tersenyum. "Karena tiba-tiba aku ingin melakukannya."

Kaito mendengus dan menepuk kepalaku. "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

"Aku ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Kau ke kelas saja duluan." aku mendorongnya pelan.

"Se-serius? Kau nggak apa-apa?"

"Kau mau mengantarku ke toilet perempuan dan dipukuli begitu saja oleh anak perempuan?"

Dia mendecih pelan. "Nggak. Makasih."

Dia berdiri dan menepuk kepalaku lagi. "Aku duluan. Nanti ceritakan hasil interograsimu pada kami."

Kaito berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa berbalik lagi.

Aku menyandarkan diri pada teralis dan menghela napas.

... Maaf telah membohongimu selama ini, Kaito.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hai! Hai! SHINTARO ARISA KEMBALI!~**

 **Yup, ini rekor update tercepat yang pernah kubuat selama aku kelas sebelas, mwahahahaha~**

 **Hm, ini masih belum masuk ke dalam masalah. Masih memperkenalkan kekuatan Oliver.**

 **Ini mungkin akan sedikit uhukpsychologicaluhuk. Yah, Oliver juga mungkin bakal lebih banyak dibahas.**

 **Ah, aku juga mau bilang untuk Yana-san kalau Mikuo bakal lebih keliatan mendekati ending #spoiler, itu juga masih kemungkinan. Tiap kali ngetik TMA bawaannya selalu kalau nggak LenRin, KaitoMiku, pasti brothershipnya AkaitoKaito :v Jadi maaf kalau hubungan Mikuo-Miku nggak segreget AkaitoKaito :v**

 **Makasih untuk CelestyaRegalyana-san, cyberloid, Kak Satsuki21as, dan Mikurin Nya, KA aka CarolMegumi atas review, favorite, dan follownya! ARIGATOUGOZAIMASHITA!**

 **Yup, segini dulu bacotnya!~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

.

.

.

[Masih 16 September 20xx]

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke kelas setelah memastikan wajahku tidak terlihat seperti habis menangis di cermin toilet sekolah.

Aku berjalan sambil menggumamkan sebait lirik lagu penambah semangat sampai ke koridor kelas. Di depan kelas berdiri Kaito, dengan tangan yang menjepit pangkal hidung mancungnya dan kening berkerut. Tangan yang satunya lagi memegang ponsel biru kesayangan berfitur lengkap setara komputer.

"Kai?" aku menepuk pundak tegap pemuda berambut biru itu sampai dia terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan .

"Miku!" dia berseru sambil memungut ponselnya yang malang. Aku tertawa kecil sambil meminta maaf.

Tiba-tiba dia menepuk kepalaku. "Aku tahu sesuatu tentang anak itu."

"Hah? Serius?!" cecarku nggak sabar.

Dia menarikku masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih ribut karena anak-anak yang sibuk membahas isu tentang anak itu. Len, Rin, dan Gakupo juga berdiskusi tentang sesuatu di meja paling pojok di kelas, daerah kekuasaan si shota pirang maniak pisang.

Kami menghampiri mereka dan baru saja akan bertanya tapi sayang guru bidang studi fisika kami datang.

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku yang terletak tiga bangku di depan bangku Len dan mengeluarkan buku-buku fisika. Saat guru fisika kami sedang menulis ringkasan kecil untuk materi gerak harmonik kami, tiba-tiba ponsel di saku rokku bergetar. Layarnya menampilkan sebuah notifikasi tentang sebuah e-mail yang masuk dari Kaito.

Aku membaca pesan dari si maniak es krim itu dan membelalakkan mata. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta kepastian dan dia mengangguk serius.

 **Shinigane Oliver adalah seorang psychometrer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, kami berlima berkumpul di kelas setelah kelas dibersihkan petugas piket yang kebetulan (atau mungkin sial) bekerja di hari ini.

"Aku baru diberitahu Mitsu-san kalau ada temuan baru soal kasus hilangnya anak-anak SMP dan SMA itu," ucap Len sambil menjepit dagunya.

"Sudah diteliti forensik?" Rin bertanya sambil mengulum permen di mulutnya.

"Ya. Sedang dalam proses, tepatnya." jawab Len singkat.

"Terus apa tujuanmu mengumpulkan kita disini?" aku bertanya sambil menduduki sebuah meja.

Len menghela napas. "Kita harus bertemu dengan Mitsu-san untuk melihat siapa-siapa saja korban yang hilang selain adiknya Shimamoto Io, eh, maksudku, Orion-san."

"Aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku dan Miku masih ingin menyelediki soal si Shinigane itu. Aku baru menemukan sebuah fakta baru soal dirinya dan aku ingin membuktikannya." sahut Kaito sambil melipat tangan.

"Aku juga nggak bisa pergi, Len. Ibuku harus menemani ayahku pergi ke Shizuoka dan aku harus di rumah untuk menemani sepupuku sampai bibiku menjemputnya. Gomen, ne?"

Len melirik Gakupo tajam. "Nggak jadwal **apel** ke Yukari-san, 'kan, Gakupo?"

"Ah, Len emang tahu aja! Ya udah, aku balik duluan!" tangkas Gakupo sambil balik kanan bubar jalan tapi tangan Len keburu menarik surai ungu, panjang, indah, lebat impian semua wanita milik Gakupo dengan cepat.

"Yukari-san pasti di markas. Jadi, ayo ke markas. Kau akan sedikit berguna di sana."

Gakupo mau protes tapi tarikan maut Len pada rambut indahnya memaksanya untuk mengikut kaki pendek si shota banana.

Rin tertawa-tawa melihat kejadian itu sementara aku dan Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil.

Dia menyudahi tawanya sambil mengemut lagi lolipopnya. "Haahh, aku pulang dulu ya, Micchan! Kaito! Mata ashita!~" Dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hening melanda. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka suara sementara tangan kami melambai kaku dan tersenyum kikuk bak robot untuk mengantar pulangnya Rin ke rumah. Yah, nggak penting sih.

"Miku," suara baritone si maniak es krim dan komputer itu menginterupsi lamunan kosongku.

"Y-ya?" sahutku sambil memandang Kaito yang tingginya lebih 20 senti dariku itu. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi dan memasang wajah serius. Dia emang pengertian.

"Ini soal Shinigane-kun, 'ya?" tanyaku bimbang sambil mengurut-ngurut jari tanganku. Dia mengangguk.

"Waktu kemarin, aku, Len, dan Gakupo 'meminta' data-data Shinigane pada wali kelasnya via petugas tata usaha," dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi biodata Oliver dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Maaf, aku tidak membicarakan soal ini padamu saat kita sedang berjalan menuju rumah sakit kemarin. Pikiranku sangat kalut saat aku mengetahui kita sedang dibuntuti."

Aku membaca data-data itu dengan seksama.

"Dia tinggal di daerah kumuh, sekitar satu atau dua kilometer dari rumah kita. Orang tuanya tidak diketahui dan dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang tinggal di rumah sakit."

Oke, kemampuan stalking dan mengumpulkan informasi Kaito tidak usah diragukan lagi. Dia dan Len dalam urusan kumpul dan mengumpulkan data adalah ahlinya.

"Wow, detail sekali. Sempat wawancara dengan guru konseling tadi siang?" tanyaku dengan nada menyindir sambil cekikikan dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Kaito di mode serius memang mengerikan. Apalagi sejak kejadian Mayonaka Forest dan hilangnya Akaito-san, Kaito juga lebih sering berada di mode serius ketimbang di mode konyolnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku dengan nada serius. Sepertinya aku terbawa-bawa oleh sikap Kaito.

"Kita bagi pekerjaan. Aku akan mencari si Shinigane dan menanyakan beberapa hal padanya sementara kau coba ke rumah sakit dan menemui adiknya."

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas kami tergeser dengan kasar dan Nana-senpai berdiri di sana dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ah! Untung ada kalian! Hatsune-chan, Shion-kun, aku butuh bantuan kalian!" ucapnya cepat sambil mengatur napasnya.

Aku melompat dari meja dan meraih tasku sementara Kaito mengambil ponselnya di kolong meja.

"Ada apa, Senpai?" tanyaku.

"Shinigane!" jeritnya. "Shinigane Oliver kejang di koridor dekat loker sepatu!"

Kami berdua segera berlari keluar kelas sementara Nana-senpai sudah berlari duluan untuk memimpin jalan.

Aku dan Kaito melompati tiga demi tiga anak tangga untuk segera sampai (demi es krim basi Kaito, kecepatan Nana-senpai dalam berlari itu luar biasa!) di tempat kejadian.

Sesampainya di sana, kami melihat Oliver yang kejang dengan hidung dan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah sementara tangannya menggenggam sehelai kain dengan sangat erat.

Aku melirik Nana-senpai yang terlihat panik sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya dan lututnya yang bergetar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kaito yang sedang berusaha membuat Oliver sadar dan melepaskan kain itu.

"Nana-senpai-"

Ucapanku segera terpotong saat Nana-senpai yang menjerit sambil menutup kedua telinganya. "INI BUKAN SALAHKU!"

Kaito menatap tajam pada Nana-senpai.

"Miku bantu aku," ucapnya sambil membaringkan Oliver lagi. Dia mengisyaratkan padaku untuk menarik kain itu dari Oliver selagi dia menahan tubuh kurus si psychometrer.

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah sang ahli teknologi di kelompok kami.

Kami bertukar pandang sebentar lalu mengangguk bersamaan. "Se, no!~"

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan kain itu dari tangan Oliver semetara Kaito sibuk menarik tubuh Oliver yang selalu meringkuk bila kain itu ditarik. Tangannya juga sibuk mengurut satu demi satu jari Oliver agar sang tangan itu melepaskan kain yang dipegangnya.

Sayang, usaha kami sia-sia saat jemari-jemari kurus nan dingin Oliver menggaet tangan kami berdua menggengamnya dengan super kuat.

Rasa dingin menyengat tengkukku. Kepalaku tiba-tiba berat dan berdenyut sakit seiring dengan memori ketakutan akan kematian yang muncul di dalam kepalaku.

... Kumohon, jangan memori itu lagi...

Aku berusaha menarik tanganku bersamaan dengan aku menarik kain itu dari tangan Oliver.

"... Apa.. yang.. Onii-chan kata.. kan?" ucap Oliver tanpa sadar dengan suara bergetar dan serak.

"Akh!" jerit Kaito yang duluan berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari Oliver. Dia mengatur napasnya sambil memegang kepalanya dan menatap ngeri pada Oliver yang bola matanya bergerak-gerak liar akibat kejang.

Kaito mengeraskan rahangnya dan menampar Oliver sangat kuat sampai Oliver berhenti kejang. Genggamannya pada tanganku dan kain itu mengendur. Tiga setengah jari tangan kanannya yang terbakar terjatuh lemas ke perutnya. Darah dari hidung dan mulutnya sudah mengotori seragamnya juga kain itu.

"Kai," aku berkata lemas sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh ujung helaian biru rambut depannya yang lepek oleh keringat dingin.

Dia menurunkan tangannya dari kepalanya dan melonggarkan dasinya lalu melepas blazernya.

"Kekuatannya gila," ucapnya. "Dia bisa memproyeksikan memori orang lain dan mengubah karakternya dengan orang yang kita kenal."

"Eh?" aku memiringkan kepalaku dan bertanya. Kaito justru memintaku untuk mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan darah di mulut dan hidung Oliver.

"Bicara soal itu bisa belakangan. Sekarang, ayo kita bawa dia dulu ke ruang kesehatan. Momo-sensei mungkin belum pulang," Kaito mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan ikut membantu. "Ah, Macne-senpai bisakah bertanya sesuatu?"

Nana-senpai yang sejak awalnya cuma berdiri bersandar di tembok dengan kaki gemetaran sambil menggigiti jari, kini menatap Kaito sambil mengangguk.

"Aku yakin ini milik Nana-senpai," Kaito mengangkat kain itu. "Karena di sekolah ini, hanya dua orang anak dari pasangan dokter forensik, yaitu Kagamine Len dan Macne Nana-senpai,"

Nana-senpai terperanjat sampai mundur beberapa langkah. "I-itu bukan salahku." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa dendam Macne-senpai dengan Shinigane tapi kurasa Macne-senpai sudah tahu banyak soal kemampuan Shinigane, 'kan?"

Nana-senpai membulatkan matanya dan jatuh berlutut sambil menjambak rambutnya yang dibuat bergelombang. "Bu-bukan salahku!"

"BERHENTILAH BERKATA, 'BUKAN SALAHKU!' SEMENTARA KAU MEMBERIKAN KAIN PENUTUP WAJAH JENAZAH PADA SEORANG PSYCHOMETRER!" Kaito berkata penuh emosi.

Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang membersihkan darah dari hidung Oliver dan menatap Kaito.

Nana-senpai merebut kain itu dari Kaito dan berlari keluar tanpa mengganti sepatunya.

Kaito mengelus kepala belakangnya dan meringis. "Sepertinya aku pernah melupakan sesuatu yang penting," dia berkata lalu berdecak dan merangkul Oliver. "Miku, bantu aku sebentar."

Aku mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan ikut merangkul Oliver bersama Kaito menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta, hendak pergi ke rumah sakit tempat adik Oliver dirawat. Kebetulan, rumah sakit itu juga merupakan rumah sakit yang sama dengan rumah sakit yang merawat Mikuo-nii.

Aku memindai kartu kereta bawah tanahku di gerbang depan dan berjalan menuju peron. Dengan telinga tersumpal sebuah earphone dan tangan yang kusembunyikan di balik mantel musim gugurku, aku duduk di bangku tunggu.

Aku mulai berpikir.

Pertama, tentang fakta bahwa seorang psychometrer, seseorang yang bisa psychometry (melihat memori sesuatu atau bahkan seseorang).

Jika benar dia yang selama ini menyebabkan kecelakaan misterius di jalan di dekat kampus Mikuo-nii, untuk apa tujuannya?

Aku teringat soal pernyataan Mikuo-nii tentang apa yang dialaminya sebelum kecelakaan. Dia mengaku jika tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang yang bertangan dingin lalu dia melompat saat mengingat masa lalunya, 'kan? Kenapa ciri-cirinya sama seperti saat aku 'dibaca' Oliver?

Jangan-jangan Oliver membaca tangan Mikuo-nii?! Tapi, sekali lagi, untuk apa?

Aku terus memikirkan alasan-alasan itu sampai kereta tiba dan membawaku ke stasiun dekat rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku di sebuah toko bunga yang terletak beberapa belas meter dari rumah sakit.

Aku berjongkok di depan sebuah pot berisi bunga-bunga lily putih yang segar.

Tiba-tiba sebatang mawar merah muncul di depan mataku.

"Bunganya, Oujo-sama."

Aku mendongak lalu tersenyum pada pria paruh baya di depanku yang menyodorkan bunga padaku. Aku berdiri dan mengamati beberapa potong huruf kanji pada name tag pria itu.

"Shini-ga-ne," gumamku.

SHINIGANE?!

"Eh, oh, tolong dua buket bunga lily putihnya." ucapku salah tingkah. Dia mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa tangkai lily juga plastik pembungkus dan pita.

Aku berjalan mengikutinya menuju counter tempat dia merangkai bunga.

"Untuk siapa, Oujo-sama?" tanya pria itu ramah sambil mengggunting tangkai bunga lalu menyusunnya dengan cepat.

Aku menjawab sambil menggaruk belakang telingaku yang tidak gatal. "Satu untuk kakakku dan satu lagi untuk adik.. temanku,"

Dia mengangguk-angguk paham.

Aku meremas-remas tanganku dan menatap pria itu ragu-ragu.

'Ayolah, Mikuu!' innerku menjerit-jerit.

Aku menelan ludahku dalam-dalam dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Shinigane-san?"

Pria itu mendongak dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya membungkus bunga. "Ya?"

"Anda kenal dengan Shinigane Oliver?" aku bertanya dengan ragu.

Wajah pria bermarga Shinigane itu berubah muram. "Ah, ya, dia keponakanku." dia menjawab dengan nada seolah-olah tak ingin melanjutkan percakapan itu.

Aku tak bertanya lagi dan memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Dia memberikan dua buket bunga cantik itu dan aku segera membayarnya.

"Kamu temannya?" dia bertanya sambil memberikan kembalian.

Aku mengambil kembalian tersebut dan menjawab. "Cuma kenalan, kok. Kebetulan, saya kakak kelasnya."

Dia keluar dari counter lalu membungkuk. "Maaf, karena keponakan saya sudah merepotkan."

Aku terperanjat dan nyaris menjatuhkan satu buket bungaku. "Ja-jangan membungkuk begitu, sa-saya jadi merasa bersalah."

Pria itu menegakkan kembali badannya dan menghela napas. "Si cacat itu memang tak berguna."

Aku tertegun sambil membelalakkan mataku. Kata-katanya kejam sekali!

"Ke-kenapa Anda bilang begitu?!"

Pria itu duduk di kursi di depan counter dan mengambil sebatang rokok. Dia menjepit filter batang tembakau yang mengandung nikotin itu di bibirnya dan sepertinya dia berniat tidak menyalakannya.

Mungkin pria ini sengaja menambah efek keren pada dirinya dengan cara seperti itu.

Hening. Dia justru memain-mainkan tangkai-tangkai bunga yang barusan dia potong. Aku menunggu, aku benar-benar penasaran tapi aku tak berani mengulangi pertanyaanku.

"Anak itu sudah membunuh keluarganya dalam sebuah kecelakaan." ucapnya tiba-tiba sampai aku memekik dan benar-benar menjatuhkan satu buket bungaku.

Aku mengambil buket bunga yang diperuntukkan untuk adik Oliver. Beberapa helai kelopak lily putih berjatuhan. Aku merapikan bunga itu dan bertanya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau pasti tahu jika Oliver itu 'aneh', 'kan?" dia menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersamaan. "Dia itu bisa melakukan psy.. uhm, psychic.."

"Psychometry, maksudnya?" ralatku.

Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan menggangguk. "Ah, apapun itu namanya! Kenapa istilah asing sulit sekali disebutkan?!"

Pria itu menatapku, seolah-olah memintaku untuk tertawa untuk lelucon yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur humor. Aku lalu tertawa terpaksa dan bertanya lagi. "Lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi aku yakin, penyebab meninggalnya kakak perempuan juga kakak iparku pasti karena dia menyentuh orang tuanya saat mengemudi." ujarnya sambil melepas rokok itu dari jepitan mulutnya.

Dia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya lalu merokok .

"Kau... pernah disentuh olehnya? Maksudku 'dibaca'nya, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Ah, iya. Waktu itu aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bukan seorang chuunibyou seperti yang dituduh orang-orang."

Dia tertawa nyaring. "Jadi, banyak yang mengira dia seorang chuunibyou, 'ya?" dia tertawa lagi. "Pasti dia membaca pengalamanmu yang paling menakutkan. Betul, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Adiknya, Olivia, sudah hampir setahun koma di rumah sakit sejak kejadian itu. Aku tidak tahu pasti darimana Oliver bisa membiayai rumah sakit adiknya," pria itu menatapku dan menyentuh pundakku. "Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu, Hatsune Miku-san?"

Aku terkesiap. Darimana dia tahu namaku? Perasaan hari ini aku tidak membawa name tag-ku.

"Da-darimana-"

Dia mengangkat tangannya, memotong ucapanku dengan cepat. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah lencana dari saku celananya. "Aku Shinigane Tonio, detektif kepolisian untuk daerah Shibuya. Kau salah satu anak muda produktif yang beberapa bulan lalu mendapat penghargaan untuk pengusutan kasus Mayonaka Forest, 'kan? Kau tergabung dalam kelompok detektif ilegal bernama, ngh, Vocasky."

Aku terkesiap. Wups, kami sudah terkenal rupanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda bekerja di toko bunga?" tanyaku, bermaksud mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ini milik istriku. Istriku minggu lalu melahirkan dan dia ingin aku mengurus toko bunganya untuk sementara. Aku mengambil cuti dan bekerja di sini sampai dua hari ke depan. Hei, kau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, 'ya?!"

Aku terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipiku lagi.

"Jadi, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" dia bertanya lagi. Aku berpikir, menimang-nimang permintaan tak berupah ini.

Kalian jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku juga manusia, butuh uang. Hmph!

"Apa ini sangkut pautnya dengan Shinigane-kun?"

Dia mengangguk.

Dengan nada tegas, dia menjawab. "Aku ingin kau dan kelompokmu untuk membantuku menyelidiki soal kematian orang tua Oliver. Aku ingin tahu siapa pelakunya dan kejadian sesungguhnya."

"Ha?! Maksudnya?!"

Aku benar-benar tak paham dengan permintaannya.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu bangsal tempat Mikuo-nii dirawat. Aku menyibak tirai berwarna hijau tua di depan blankar bernomor 001 dan mendapati Mikuo-nii sedang tertidur pulas. Aku mendengus. Aku tahu dia sudah baik-baik saja.

Aku meletakkan salah satu buket bungaku di atas mejanya dan mengguncang tubuh Mikuo.

"Mikuo-nii," aku menyebut namanya. "Mikuo-nii, bangun. Ada Kaa-san."

Kelopak matanya segera terbuka, pupilnya melebar dan dia segera bangun dengan gaya macam orang bangkit dari kubur.

Dia celingukan dan hanya mendapati aku yang setengah mati menahan tawa akibat ekspresi terkejutnya yang sedari dulu terlihat lucu di mataku.

"Ah, Miku bercandanya nggak lucu!" Mikuo-nii merajuk sambil memunggungiku.

Aku yang sudah kejang perut hanya bisa meminta maaf dan masih menahan tawa.

"Udah dong, Mikuo-nii," aku mengguncang bahunya sambil mencubiti pipinya. "Aku ke sini juga mau ngasih tahu info baru."

"Info?" dia berbalik dan menatapku. "Soal kasus itu?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia turun dari blankar dengan hati-hati lalu meraih tiang infusnya.

"Mikuo-nii mau kemana?!" aku meraih tangan Mikuo-nii yang tidak memegang apa-apa. "Kita bicara di luar." tukasnya sambil mendelikkan bola matanya pada seorang anak SMP yang kepalanya di perban yang sedang menatap kami dengan tatapan penasaran.

Aku segera menyusul Mikuo-nii yang berjalan menuju kursi-kursi di koridor ruang inap.

"Kita bicara di sini saja, Miku." Mikuo-nii berkata sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku besi bercat silver itu dan aku segera duduk di sebelahnya.

Mikuo-nii memandangku dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Orang yang menyebabkan Mikuo-nii kecelakaan itu adik kelasku, Shinigane Oliver," aku mulai menjelaskan. "Dia seorang psychometrer alias pengguna psychometry. Dia adalah pembaca masa lalu seseorang atau sesuatu, secara singkatnya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan Shinigane-kun menyentuh Mikuo-nii atau orang-orang yang menjadi korban kecelakaan yang lain," aku menjeda kalimatku sambil meremas saku mantelku. "Tapi kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian orang tuanya tahun lalu. Dia ingin mencari orang yang menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu."

Mikuo-nii mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hmm, jadi maksudmu, orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi di sekitar kampus dan dia sedang mencari informasi atau semacamnya?" tebaknya.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Untuk sementara, kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku harus bertanya pada Jo-san untuk kepastiannya."

Mikuo-nii berdiri dan menggeret tiang infusnya lagi. "Miku, kita pulang."

"Eh?! Kondisi Mikuo-nii memang sudah membaik?!" selaku sambil mensejajarkan langkahku dengan Mikuo-nii. "Nanti kalau Mikuo-nii tiba-tiba pingsan terus amnesia terus melupakan aku, gimana?!"

Dia mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kepalaku cuma tergores dan tanganku lecet. Nggak lebih. Jadi, nggak usah khawatir."

Dia menepuk kepalaku dan merangkulku. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Mikuo-nii.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat soal hubungan Akaito-nii dengan Kaito. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini, 'kan? Haha, nggak mungkin. Akaito-nii dan Kaito, 'kan, masih lurus.

Saat aku membukakan pintu bangsal untuk Mikuo-nii, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Mikuo-nii!" aku berseru dengan suara kecil karena mendapat lirikan sinis dari perawat pria yang menjaga pintu. "Sebelum pulang, kita harus melakukan sesuatu!"

"Eh?"

"Ah, pokoknya Mikuo-nii ganti baju, selesai administrasi dan tunggu aku di lobby depan, oke?" aku berbalik dan memperbaiki posisi tas di bahuku. "Oh ya, buket bunga di kamar Mikuo-nii juga tolong dibawa, 'ya! Aku tunggu Mikuo-nii di lobby!"

Mikuo-nii geleng-geleng kepala dan aku hanya menghiraukannya sambil berlari menuju lobby.

"Nona, jangan lari-lari di koridor!" tegur perawat itu dari mejanya.

.

.

.

Di sinilah kami sekarang. Di depan sebuah ruang rawat jalan yang dihiasi oleh berbagai jenis alat penyokong hidup. Sosok kurus kering pucat di atas blankar itu terlihat menyedihkan. Aku menggenggam buket bunga untuk remaja bernama Olivia itu dengan erat.

"Kalian mau menjenguknya?"

Kami terlonjak kaget dan berbalik. Di depan kami sekarang, seorang dokter paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan tatanan rambut coklatnya, tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, oh, kalau dibolehkan sih, kami ingin menjenguknya." aku menjawab sambil menunjukkan buket bunga lily putih itu.

"Ayo, ikut saya. Ah, iya, saya Sachiko, dokter spesialis bedah anak di sini."

Belum sempat aku dan Mikuo-nii memperkenalkan diri kami, Sachiko-sensei keburu membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan itu.

Suasana dingin dan semua bunyi-bunyian dari alat-alat penyokong hidup itu membawa kami ke atmosfer lain.

Mikuo-nii mendorong bahuku pelan, menyuruhku untuk mengganti bunga di vas yang sudah layu dengan bunga di tanganku.

"Jadi, kalian siapanya Olivia-chan?" tanya Sachiko-sensei sambil mendata sesuatu.

Mikuo-nii melirikku, memintaku untuk menjawab. Aku menghela napas pendek dan mulai menjawab.

"Sa-saya temannya Shinigane-kun," jawabku canggung.

Sachiko-sensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh? Setahuku Oliver-kun tidak punya teman?"

Sachiko-sensei menatapku curiga. Aku mulai memikirkan alasan-alasan yang kira-kira bisa menghapus kecurigaan Sachiko-sensei.

"I-itu.."

"Baiklah, kami akan mengaku," sela Mikuo-nii. "Kami bermaksud untuk menanyakan segala hal tentang... Olivia-chan." kata-kata Mikuo-nii sempat terputus ketika dia melirik papan nama yang terpasang di kaki blankar.

"Kalian siapa?" Sachiko-sensei bertanya lagi, kini dengan nada curiga yang sangat kentara.

Aku dan Mikuo-nii saling berpandangan lalu menyeringai.

"Kami bagian dari agensi VocaSky." jawab kami kompak.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, aku dan Mikuo-nii memutuskan untuk makan di kedai ramen yang terletak di dekat stasiun. Kami duduk di salah satu meja dan memesan.

Aku terkejut saat Mikuo-nii menyebutkan pesanannya. "Mikuo-nii yakin akan menghabiskan dua mangkuk porsi jumbo?!"

Dia mengibaskan poninya yang panjangnya tidak melewati alis itu dan mengacungkan sebelah jempolnya.

"Aku akan menghabiskannya. Makanan rumah sakit nggak enak jadi dari kemarin aku nggak makan," ungkapnya percaya diri.

"Bilang aja pengiritan." sindirku dan Mikuo-nii menjitakku. Aku merengut sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Jangan merajuk gitu dong, Miku," dia mencubiti pipiku dengan buas. Aku menepis tangannya dan mengusap pipiku yang panas. "Jangan cubit-cubit pipiku, ah! Sakit tahu!"

Mikuo-nii tertawa sambil menepuk kepalaku.

"Mumpung masih segar dalam ingatan, aku mau tanya sesuatu," Mikuo-nii mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tatapan dari manik sewarna teal yang serupa denganku itu berubah serius. "Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa kau mencari informasi tentang gadis itu?"

Pesanan kami datang dan segera dihidangkan.

Aku meraih sumpitku dan mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' bersama dengan Mikuo-nii dan mulai menyumpit mie yang panas itu.

Untuk sesaat, aku berpikir Mikuo-nii melupakan pertanyaannya.

"Miku, jawab pertanyaanku. Sekarang." desaknya setelah menelan suapan pertama ramennya.

Aku meletakkan sumpitku dan menggaruk pipiku salah tingkah. "Olivia-chan itu adik dari orang yang membuat Mikuo-nii celaka."

Mikuo-nii mendecakkan lidahnya. "Itu bukan jawabannya."

"Awalnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Shinigane-kun pada adiknya tapi aku bahkan baru tahu jika Olivia-chan koma. Jawaban dari Sachiko-sensei juga tak bisa menjawab satu pun pertanyaanku. Beliau tak tahu apa-apa. Bisa dibilang, penyelidikanku sia-sia."

Dia mengangguk-angguk sambil memakan ramennya. Aku meneruskan makanku setelah dirasa Mikuo-nii tak akan meluncurkan pertanyaan lagi.

Saat ramen mangkuk pertama Mikuo-nii habis dan mangkuk keduanya dihidangkan, ponselku bergetar. Sebuah e-mail masuk dan seperti biasa pengirimnya adalah Kaito.

"Kaito meminta kita kumpul di markas." ucapku sambil menyimpan ponselku kembali ke saku rok. Mikuo-nii yang mungkin betulan lapar, sudah menghabiskan mie di mangkuknya sambil mengangguk. "Akaito diundang, nggak?"

Hatiku mencelos. Lagi-lagi nama itu. "Akaito-nii, 'kan, sudah pindah ke Hokkaido." balasku sekenanya. Siapa juga yang tahu Akaito-nii kabur kemana?

Mikuo-nii mendesah sambil meletakkan sumpitnya dan bergumam 'Gochisousama deshita'. "Si Akaito-bodoh itu entah sampai kapan kabur dan menghindari Kaitou-san."

"Mikuo-nii tahu soal Akaito-nii?"

Mikuo-nii mengurut pangkal hidungnya dan menghela napas panjang. "Dia, 'kan, memang begitu sedari kecil."

Aku menatap kuah ramen bertabur negi itu. Napsu makan sudah hilang sejak Mikuo-nii bertanya soal Akaito-nii.

"Kau sudah kenyang?" tanya Mikuo-nii sambil meraih mangkukku. Aku mengangguk lesu.

Dia meminum kuah ramenku sampai habis dan segera menyandang tasnya. "Ayo pulang! Oh, tunggu sebentar! Aku bayar dulu!"

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan menarik tasku. Perasaanku sangat berat. Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali menghindari topik tentang Akaito-nii. Aku selalu merasa bersalah pada Kaito jika permasalahan Akaito-nii diungkit-ungkit. Mikuo-nii yang sudah kembali dari counter kasir segera menarikku keluar.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mensejajarkan langkahku dengan Mikuo-nii. Langkah tertuju ke persimpangan tempat dia kecelakaan.

"Io kecelakaan," jawab singkat, "dan Kaito juga kena."

"APA?!"

Belum selesai keterkejutanku, ponselku berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponku, aku segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

["Miku! Kau ada dimana? Apa kau sedang bersama Kaito? Kalian jadi menyelidiki soal Shinigane itu? Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?"]

Len dan Gakupo bergantian mencecariku dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku kalut.

["Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si Shinigane itu! Dia sedang mengincar kita semua!"]

Gakupo menjawab dengan cara berteriak yang rusuh.

"Apa maksudnya?!"

Tangan Mikuo-nii berhenti menarikku sesampainya kami di persimpangan yang kini dikerumuni orang. Mikuo-nii melepas genggamannya dari tanganku dan menerobos kerumunan. Bunyi sirene mobil ambulance dan decitan ban mobilnya ketika berhenti membuat kerumunan agak sedikit longgar dan Mikuo-nii berhasil menyentuh garis depan terlebih dahulu.

["Ingat tidak kasus tentang berlian keluarga Yowane?"]

Len bertanya dengan nada serius.

Sambil berusaha mengintip dari antara belasan tubuh yang menghalangi penglihatanku, aku menjawab. "Eh? Apa hubungannya?"

["Ingat siapa yang pelaku yang pencurian berlian itu?"]

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat.

["Salah satu pelaku pencurian berlian itu adalah Shinigane Al, ayah Oliver, yang bekerja sebagai penjaga berlian di kediaman itu."]

"Maksudmu dia ingin balas dendam pada kita setelah kita menjebloskan ayahnya ke penjara- HWAAHH!" aku memekik ketika aku terdorong ke depan lalu dijatuhkan dengan kejam oleh orang-orang di belakangku.

Aku melihat Kaito yang sedang diangkut ke dalam mobil ambulance juga seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan aksen pink di bawahnya yang diangkut ke ambulance yang satunya lagi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan berhasil menangkap sosok Oliver yang sedang sibuk membersihkan hidung dan mulutnya dari darah.

"Len! Gakupo! Nanti kita sambung!" aku memutus sambungan telepon dan segera bangkit berdiri. Aku menepuk telapak tanganku yang agak lecet dan segera berlari ke sebrang jalan, dimana Oliver sedang berdiri dengan kaki gemetar dan mata yang terlihat ketakutan melihat mobil ambulance pergi dengan dua orang korbannya. Dia mendapatiku sedang berlari ke arahnya dan segera berputar lalu mengambil langkah seribu.

"SHINIGANE!" seruku saat dia mulai hilang di kerumunan itu. "SHINIGANE! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Miku!" Mikuo menegurku yang sudah kelewatan berteriak di tengah jalan. Aku menghiraukan Mikuo-nii dan menambah kecepatan lariku untuk mengejar Oliver.

Tak jauh, hanya kira-kira 50 meter jauhnya dari kerumunan itu, aku melihat Oliver ambruk tiba-tiba.

"Shinigane-kun!" seruku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. Mikuo-nii datang dan segera memegang nadi di leher dan pergelangan tangan kiri Oliver.

"Miku, panggil ambulance!" titahnya sambil berusaha membuat Oliver bangun.

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya, Mikuo-nii segera memotong dengan cepat. "Jangan banyak tanya panggil saja!"

Duh, kenapa situasinya jadi ribet begini sih?!

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's bacot room :**

 **Haloo!~ Kembali bersama Shintaro Arisa dengan season kedua dari The Mysterious Accident.**

 **Yah, maaf deh, kelamaan update. Habis tugas sekolah saya buuaannyaak banget. Presentasilah, ulanglah, makalah, remedial! Arrghh! Pusing /plak/**

 **Disini banyakan MikuoMiku dibanding KaitoMiku :'v**

 **Ah, nggak bisa lama-lama. Review dibales kapan-kapan yaa~ SeeU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh ya, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! MAKASIH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shintaro Arisa, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Bad

.

.

.

Aku menarik tangan Mikuo-nii yang hendak masuk ambulance. Oliver mulai diberikan pertolongan di dalam ambulance dan belum menunjukkan perkembangan kondisi ke arah yang lebih baik. Petugas ambulance hendak membawa Oliver ke UGD terdekat dan Mikuo-nii memutuskan untuk ikut.

"Mikuo-nii, kita ke tempat Len saja," aku meremas tangan kakak laki-lakiku itu sambil menundukkan wajah. "Len memperingatkan kita untuk menjauh dari Shinigane-kun. Shinigane-kun mengincar kita semua!"

"Maksudmu?" Mikuo-nii bertanya, dia tak mengerti.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya tapi kumohon ayo selesaikan kasus ini tanpa harus melibatkan Shinigane-kun lagi!"

Mikuo-nii menepis tanganku dan mendorong pelan bahuku. "Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Miku! Anak ini adalah kunci kasusnya! Dia pasti punya alasan kenapa dia membaca semua memori kita dan semua korban itu! Jadi, pergilah jika kau ingin ke tempat Len!"

Mikuo-nii masuk ke dalam ambulance dan petugas itu menutup pintunya. Mesin mobil berderu, sirene kembali dinyalakan, dan beberapa detik kemudian mobil itu pergi.

Aku mendesah, menatap langit musim gugur yang sudah gelap dengan sendu.

Aku meraih ponselku dan mendial nomor Len. Beberapa detik kemudian, panggilanku diangkatnya.

"Len, aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media,etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan cepat menuju sebuah minimarket di dekat sekolahku, tempat dimana Len dan Gakupo menungguku.

Sesampainya di sana, di salah satu meja-meja tempat anak-anak sekolahku biasa nongkrong, Len dan Gakupo sibuk dengan netbook dan kertas-kertas.

"Miku!" Gakupo berseru memanggil namaku saat tak sengaja kepala berpaling dari kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

Aku berlari dan segera mendudukkan diriku di samping Gakupo yang kursinya kosong.

"BaKaito mana?" Len bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari netbooknya.

"Kecelakaan." aku menjawab singkat sambil mengambil salah satu bundel kertas di hadapan Gakupo.

Len dan Gakupo berhenti bergerak. Mata mereka mengerjap-ngerjap dan mulut mereka sedikit terbuka.

"Kau serius?"

Aku mengangguk. "Makanya, ayo cepat selesaikan kasus ini. Saat ini klien yang diberikan Mikuo-nii juga Kaito sama-sama sedang berada di rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan di saat yang sama gara-gara anak itu."

Aku meraih sekaleng minuman soda yang masih terbungkus kantung plastik minimarket dan membuka tutup kalengnya dengan cepat lalu menegak isinya rakus.

Gakupo geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku yang tidak biasa itu. "Anak itu? Maksudmu si Shinigane itu?"

Aku mengangguk sambil meletakkan kaleng sodaku dengan sedikit bantingan. "Anak itu mencari sesuatu tentang kecelakaan orang tuanya makanya dia menyentuh tangan-tangan kita!"

"Jika benar tujuan mencari tentang itu, maka dugaanmu dengan data yang kita dapatkan hasilnya agak kurang sesuai." Len memutar netbooknya menghadap ke arahku.

Aku membaca data yang disajikan Len dalam netbooknya dengan seksama. Kupastikan data-data itu terekam dengan baik di dalam otakku yang ingatannya agak payah karena terlalu banyak menghapal senjata.

Orang-orang yang menjadi korban sentuhan Oliver di persimpangan di dekat kampus Mikuo-nii adalah minimal kerabat atau relasi dari anak-anak SMP dan SMA yang menghilang.

Contohnya, Shimamoto Orion dengan korban bernama Shimamoto Uni yang notabenenya adalah adik perempuan Orion alias Io. Lalu, Mikuo-nii yang kena sentuhan Oliver karena Mikuo-nii adalah sahabat Io dan ingin mencari Uni. Lalu, aku dan Kaito yang diminta Io untuk mencari adiknya, Uni, melalui Mikuo.

Kami semua terhubung secara tak langsung pada Uni, korban penculikan.

Selanjutnya, siswa-siswi yang menjadi korban penculikan rata-rata memiliki tinggi kurang dari 170 sentimeter dengan status sosial biasa-biasa dan jumlah orang yang diculik sudah mencapai angka 30 orang, dengan empat laki-laki dan duapuluh enam perempuan, dimana di antara mereka sudah ada yang ditemukan tewas.

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

Jika benar pernyataan Tonio-san mengenai alasan Oliver menyentuh kami untuk mencari tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuanya, maka data-data tentang kasus penculikan ini hanya memiliki sedikit hubungan, bahkan terkesan tidak terhubung sama sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan keterangan forensiknya, Len?" tanyaku sambil menscroll layar perlahan-lahan.

Len menggeleng. "Aku belum tahu pasti hasilnya bagaimana, tapi tadi aku sempat mendengar jika korban yang ditemukan tewas diperkirakan sudah tewas satu atau dua hari sehubung ditemukannya larva lalat di tubuh korban."

Dengan cepat Gakupo menambahkan, "Oh, petugas juga menemukan banyak benda di sekitar korban! Tapi sepertinya benda-benda itu tidak bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Mereka bilang, itu benda-benda tak penting yang sekalipun ada petunjuknya akan makan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk menelitinya."

"Contohnya?" aku bertanya.

Len mengeluarkan sebuah plastik zip lock dari saku celananya. "Ini. Mitsu-san mengizinkan aku membawa salah satunya. Katanya, aku disuruh mencari tahu soal gelang ini karena gelang ini bersih dari petunjuk. Aku sengaja membawa benda ini, siapa tahu gelang ini milik sebuah kelompok remaja yang berkeliaran di masyarakat."

Aku mengambil plastik tersebut dan mengamati isinya.

Sebuah gelang karet berwarna biru tua dengan huruf karet timbul yang dibaca sebagai "KIBOU".

"Nggak ada petunjuk, 'ya?"

Aku mendesah sambil menatap nanar langit musim gugur yang sudah gelap gulita.

Aku teringat soal Oliver. Pemuda berumur enam belas tahun yang saat ini baru menginjak kelas satu SMA yang ternyata memiliki sebuah kemampuan spesial. Sebuah kemampuan yang memiliki dua sisi, seperti koin. Dimana di satu sisi kemampuan itu menguntungkan dan di sisi lain kemampuan itu merugikan.

Kemampuan itu membuat Oliver kehilangan kesadaran dalam mengontrol dirinya. Dia bisa dengan mudah kejang ditambah mimisan atau lebih parah muntah darah seperti tadi siang saat Nana-senpai mengerjainya.

Eh, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu alasan Nana-senpai memberi kain penutup wajah jenazah pada Oliver.

Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Oliver terlihat sangat pucat dan lesu.

Tetapi, di satu sisi kemampuan itu menguntungkan.

Kemampuan itu...

... bisa membaca masa lalu!

"Oliver!" aku berseru sampai tak sadar memukul meja, mengagetkan Len dan Gakupo.

 **"DIA MEMANG HARUS TERLIBAT DALAM KASUS INI!"**

Len dan Gakupo menaikkan sebelah alisnya masing-masing.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Len bertanya.

"Kita bisa manfaatkan dia juga barang-barang ini!"

Gakupo giliran bertanya, "Caranya?"

Aku menepuk keningku dramatis. "Astaga, secepat itukah kalian lupa jika Oliver psychometrer?"

Sepasang manik sewarna langit musim panas yang cerah itu membulat sempurna. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, menciptakan sebuah senyum penuh makna.

"Kalian memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"

Gakupo menggeleng polos, antara betul-betul tidak memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Len atau memang sedari awal dia tak mengerti apapun dari jalan pembicaraan kami.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Sebentar, apa di dalam kepalamu, kau punya rencana lain selain menyuruh Oliver untuk membaca gelang ini?"

Kedua alis Len terangkat ditambah dengan seulas seringai di bibirnya.

"Yep. Dan aku butuh tenaga ekstra di sini."

Entah kenapa, setelah Len mengatakan hal itu, bulu kudukku berdiri dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tentu saja, ini bukan waktu yang cocok untuk dua orang remaja SMA yang masih lengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolah dan seorang gadis remaja bertubuh kecil dengan pita putih di atas kepala.

"Len! Hentikan acara menyeringaimu itu dan jelaskan pada kami apa yang kita lakukan di depan apartemen Mitsu-san!"

Rin, si gadis berpita, berteriak sambil menjitak kepala Len.

Len mengaduh kecil dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sambil nyengir tanpa dosa. Rin mendengus sambil membuang muka.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sudah meminta Mitsu-san untuk membawa barang bukti dari tempat ditemukannya mayat anak itu ditemukan,"

"Terus?" aku dan Rin bertanya berbarengan.

Len menjawab lalu menyeringai kembali.

"Tugas kita adalah sesuatu yang lain dari itu."

Aku dan Rin bertukar pandang.

"Kalian tahu, 'kan, kalau Mitsu-san sering meninggalkan barang bukti atau map data di mobilnya," ucap Len dengan senyum terkembang penuh makna.

Aku merinding sendiri. Isi kepala Len memang terkadang memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Aku dan Rin akan mengalihkan perhatian Mitsu-san dan kau," Len mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Kau akan bertugas sebagai 'peminjam'nya."

"APA?!"

"Tapi, Len, kita bisa minta, 'kan, sama Mitsu-san? Masa' kita harus mencuri sih?" Rin angkat suara, protes.

Len menggeleng. "Nggak bisa. Setelah kejadian itu, mereka agak jaga jarak sama kita. Kalian tahu sendiri lah, konsekuensinya seperti apa kalau mereka jaga jarak."

Aku mendesah sambil mengacak poniku.

Len melirik jam tangannya dan mengecek ponselnya.

"Len-kun, Rin-chan, Miku-chan!"

Youte Mitsushina, atau yang sering kami panggil Mitsu-san, berlari menghampiri kami sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Len memberi kode dengan matanya padaku dan aku cuma bisa menghela napas lelah. Mitsushina berhenti melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di depan Rin dan mengatur napasnya sebentar.

"Jadi, kalian ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Mitsu-san sambil tersenyum.

Len mendorong pinggangku dan melempar isyarat lagi dengan matanya.

"Kami mau tanya-tanya tentang anak yang itu," ucap Len sambil menendang tumit sepatuku. "Iya! Aku belum begitu banyak mendengar soal anak itu!" tambah Rin heboh.

"Duh," aku mengaduh sambil meremas perutku.

"Kenapa, Miku-chan?" tanya Mitsushina sambil menyentuh bahuku.

"A-aku sakit perut! Aku ke toilet dulu!"

Aku bergegas untuk mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyempurnakan lakonku. Aku sempat mendengar Len mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang memancing Mitsushina untuk bercerita banyak juga Rin yang mengajak Mitsushina untuk mengobrol di sebuah kedai dadakan di depan apartemen Mitsushina yang menjual udon.

Mereka memang kombinasi yang sempurna sekaligus paling menakutkan, percayalah.

Aku sampai di parkiran mobil di belakang apartemen dan segera bergerak menuju mobil sedan putih milik Mitsushina yang terparkir di daerah paling pojok parkiran yang gelap.

Bermodalkan flash kamera ponselku untuk penerangan, aku merogoh bagian belakang plat mobil yang sedikit timbul dengan hati-hati.

Gotcha!

Aku mendapatkan kunci laci dasbor milik Mitsushina.

Memang benar Len menjatuhkan tugas seperti ini padaku.

Tugasku tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Aku masih harus membuka pintu mobil untuk membuka laci dasbor dan mengambil data penyelidikan.

Aku mencopot kedua tali sepatu kets yang kugunakan untuk mengikat sepatuku dan menyambungkannya menjadi satu untai tali yang cukup panjang. Aku menyimpul ujung tali sepatuku dengan simpul hidup dengan cepat.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku lagi dan menyorot kaca jendela mobil Mitsushina, mencari celah untuk memasukkan tali sepatuku.

Aku hampir saja bersorak dan teringat jika ini misi yang harus dilakukan dalam senyap, ketika melihat kaca mobil Mitsu-san terbuka seukuran buku jari telunjuk.

Aku memasukkan ujung tali sepatuku ke dalam celah itu dan mengarahkannya ke dalam tombol kecil yang digunakan untuk mengunci mobil. Aku mengarahkan flash kameraku dan memastikan jika ujung simpul sudah mengait pada tombol itu.

Dalam satu tarikan cepat dan pasti, aku berhasil menarik tombol itu dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Yes!" aku berseru kecil sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan membuka laci dasbor. Aku membaca file-file tentang kasus tabrakan akibat ulah Oliver itu dan memotretnya satu demi satu dengan cepat.

Aku menyimpan ponselku dan mengembalikan semuanya ke tempat semula. Aku mencabut tali sepatuku dari tombol pengunci mobil dan mengembalikan kunci cadangan dasbor ke belakang plat setelah menutup pintu mobil.

Sambil kembali mengikat sepatu, aku tersenyum bangga pada diri sendiri. Tidak menyangka operasi pencurianku akan berhasil semulus ini.

Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu!

Jika nanti ada kasus pencurian isi mobil, jangan salahkan aku. Aku juga modal tahu untuk mencari cara picik membuka pintu mobil seperti itu! Aku tidak pernah mengajari kalian untuk mengutil dengan cara tidak bermodal seperti itu! Ingat!

Aku keluar dari daerah parkir dan kembali ke tempat dimana Len, Rin, dan Mitsushina berbincang-bincang.

"Hai, Miku-chan! Lama sekali dari toiletnya!" Mitsushina menegurku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tidak ada penjelasan ulang, mengerti?"

Aku mencubit tangan Len, isyarat jika aku berhasil menyelesaikan tugasku.

"Iya, maaf, Mitsu-san. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, perutku, 'kan sakit, duh!"

Aku meremas perutku dan memasang ekspresi sakit yang meyakinkan. Mitsushina percaya dengan ekspresiku dan hanya menghela napas.

"Kalian nggak akan pulang?" tanyanya sambil memandang kami bergantian.

"Mau. Penyelidikan Oliver versi kami akan kami lanjutkan besok," sahut Rin yang sedari tadi (mungkin) memegang kontrol arus percakapan.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Mitsushina sambil mengambil kunci mobil di saku jaketnya.

Rin hampir saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab 'iya' tapi Len segera menyelanya dengan cepat. "Ng-Nggak usah! Kami akan pulang sendiri!"

Dia melirik jam tangannya.

"Kereta terakhir jam setengah sebelas!" Len berseru sambil menarik tanganku dan tangan Rin. "Ayo, tinggal sepuluh menit lagi! Kami duluan, Mitsu-san!"

"Ah, oke! Yakin nggak mau kuantar?"

Len mengangguk sambil pamitan dan membungkuk lalu sprint ke stasiun kereta yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan apartemen Mitsushina.

Kami mengatur napas kami yang memburu sambil tertawa-tawa di peron kereta.

"Wuah! Hebat! Jika profesi detektif tidak berpihak padaku, aku akan menjadi aktris yang hebat!" Rin berkata dengan napas yang setengah terkontrol. Len mengangguki lalu tergelak.

"Jadi, kita akan menunggu kereta untuk menyusul Mikuo-nii?" aku bertanya pada Len yang sudah bisa menghirup udara dengan normal.

"Antara iya dan tidak. Aku tidak hafal jadwal kereta,"

"Kau, 'kan, cuma tahu naik bis." sembur Rin mengejek.

Len menjitak kepala Rin dan Rin cuma bisa mengaduh lalu mengerucutkan pipinya.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku, mengetik sebelas digit angka milik Mikuo-nii.

"Aku telepon Mikuo-nii buat jemput, 'ya?"

"Ha! Ide bagus! Ayo, panggil dia!"

Aku mendial nomor Mikuo-nii dan dua detik kemudian, Mikuo-nii mengangkat panggilanku.

"Halo?"

Orang yang menjawab panggilanku itu bukannya Mikuo-nii tetapi...

["Miku? Kau dimana?!"]

"A-Akaito-nii?!"

Tanpa sadar aku justru memekik, menarik perhatian Len dan Rin yang notabenenya sepasang manusia dengan rasa penasaran yang saangaat besar.

Mereka berdua menarik tanganku dan mengambil alih ponselku untuk mengaktifkan loudspeakernya.

["Kalian dimana? Masih di apartemen Mitsu-san?"]

"Kami sudah ada di stasiun dekat apartemen Mitsu-san sekarang. Ada apa?"

"Kalian tunggu dulu di situ, oke? Aku akan menjemput kalian! Aku akan me-"

Aku menyela. "Tu-tunggu! Mikuo-nii dimana?"

"Di belakang. Menyusul dengan sepeda motor. Kututup, 'ya!"

Panggilan diputus. Len dan Rin menatapku, seperti menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau punya nomor Akaito-nii yang baru?" tanya Rin menyelidik.

Aku menggeleng. "Tadi aku memanggil nomor Mikuo-nii kok."

"Terus, kenapa Akaito-san yang menjawab?" Gantian, Len bertanya.

"Nggak tahu, oke? Kita bisa bertanya padanya saat dia datang, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbohong seperti itu," ucap Rin gusar. Mata birunya menatapku nyalang.

"Kenapa kalian jadi marah begitu?! Kalian pikir selama ini aku membohongi kalian soal Akaito-nii?!" aku membalas sama berangnya. Tidak menyangka sahabatku sendiri menuduhku seperti itu.

Len mendorong bahuku.

"Kenapa kau tersulut? Jadi, betul kau merahasiakan soal Akaito-nii dari Kaito?"

"Ha?!"

Rin mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih. "Kaito.. Kaito mencari Akaito-nii sejak kasus Mayonaka Forest!"

Len menimpali dengan cepat dan sama marahnya.

"Kau sempat berpapasan dengan Akaito-san saat dia kabur, 'kan? Kau pasti mengetahui dia dimana dan berhasil melacaknya di belakang kami!"

Aku melotot tidak percaya.

"Ka-kalian kenapa, sih?" aku mundur menjauhi mereka. "Kalian kenapa tiba-tiba menuduhku seperti itu? Kalian tidak percaya padaku? Ini! Lihat! Ini nomor Mikuo-nii!"

Aku menunjukkan layar ponselku yang menampilkan daftar panggilan keluar ke hadapan wajah Rin dan Len.

"Bukti seperti ini bisa diubah semaumu, 'kan?" Len menepis ponselku sampai jatuh ke tanah. "Sudah kuduga, Miku. Kau berbohong pada kami."

"KALIAN KENAPA SIH?!"

Rin meraih bahuku dan mengguncangnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan sudut matanya sudah terkumpul air mata.

"KAU BERBOHONG PADA KAMI, MIKU! KAU MENYELIDIKI KASUS KLIENMU YANG KONON NAMANYA SHIMAMOTO ORION ITU HANYA UNTUK MEMUNCULKAN AKAITO-NII KE HADAPANMU DAN MENCELAKAI KAITO UNTUK MEMBUAT KAITO TIDAK BISA BERTEMU DENGAN AKAITO-NII!"

Rin melepas bahuku dan berjongkok. Bahunya bergetar, dia terisak.

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Melihat Rin yang menangis seperti itu dan ekspresi Len yang sama sedihnya, membuat dadaku sesak.

"Aku tidak mengerti," aku menggeleng sambil menjenggut helai rambutku yang menjuntai di dekat pipiku. "Kalian.. Kenapa kalian menuduhku seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah berbohong pada kalian."

Mataku panas dan berair, aku mungkin akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Kaito mencari Akaito-nii sejak kasus itu," Rin menjawab di sela isakannya. "Di-dia tahu jika selama ini Akaito-nii berbohong padanya. Dia ingin membuat Akaito-nii jujur padanya."

"Kami diberitahu Mikuo-nii jika kau pernah mengikat janji dengan Akaito-san."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, kaget. Membiarkan air mataku jatuh melewati pipiku, aku mengingat janji itu.

"Kau pernah berjanji pada Akaito-nii untuk terus menjaga Kaito, 'kan? Dan berjanji untuk terus merahasiakan semua kejadian itu dari Kaito," Len menarik napasnya, "juga sebisa mungkin membuatnya jauh dari Kaito."

Napasku tertahan. Aku tak sanggup membalas.

"Kau adalah pembatas antara Kaito dan Akaito-san." tangkas Len sambil menepuk bahuku.

Dengan bibir bergetar, aku mencoba menarik konklusi dari semua pernyataan mereka. "Jadi, kalian pikir aku mengarang soal Io-san?"

"Yep. Kau dan Mikuo-san berkonspirasi menciptakan skenario ini untuk tetap memenuhi janji pada Akaito-san. Untuk menjauhkan Akaito-san dari Kaito. Se-la-ma-nya."

Len dengan nada penuh percaya diri menjawab.

"Aku tidak-"

"Dia tidak berbohong."

Aku membalikkan badanku dengan segera, melihat siapa yang baru saja menginterupsiku.

"Mikuo-nii?!"

Mikuo berjalan ke arah kami lalu menepuk kepalaku.

"Soal Io, dia betul-betul nyata. Bukan karakter rekaanku semata," ungkap Mikuo-nii dengan senyum lebar. "Kalau aku sempat kepikiran untuk mengarang kejadian seperti itu, mentang-mentang kasus tabrakan kontinu sedang panas-panasnya, aku mungkin akan sekalian menciptakan skenario yang lebih dramatis lagi biar kalian percaya."

"Aku bertemu Akaito di rumah sakit. Dia habis check-up dan aku memintanya untuk menjemput kalian karena satu sepeda motor tak akan cukup untuk membonceng kalian semua," lanjut Mikuo-nii. "Aku tahu Miku pernah buat janji seperti itu, tapi kurasa Miku bahkan tidak mengingatnya sampai kalian mengingatkannya tadi. Iya, 'kan, Miku?"

Aku membuang muka dari Mikuo-nii. Mikuo-nii terkekeh dan menggeplak kepalaku yang tak berdosa.

"Selama ini, Akaito selalu datang dengan sendirinya, 'kan? Seperti pahlawan kesiangan, hahaha!"

Mikuo-nii tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berhenti ketika sebuah dasi menyambit kepalanya.

"HEH! YANG PAHLAWAN KESIANGAN ITU SIAPA, PETUGAS DI BALIK LAYAR?!"

"AKAITO-NII/AKAITO-SAN?!"

Di belakang Mikuo-nii yang sedang meringis kesakitan, Akaito-nii nyengir kuda sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Kalian butuh bantuan? Aku cuma bisa sebentar di sini," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil."Heh, Mikuo! Jelaskan situasinya sekarang sama mereka."

Mikuo-nii menjitak kepala Akaito-nii dengan keras, balasan karena telah menyambit kepala Mikuo-nii dengan dasi, sebelum menjelaskan situasi baru kami.

"Berita bagusnya, Io dan Kaito sudah keluar dari rumah sakit waktu kami dalam perjalanan kemari,"

Mikuo-nii menjeda penjelasannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Berita buruknya, satu mayat anak SMA yang kondisinya masih baru dengan bermandikan darah ditemukan tak jauh dari rumah sakit dan Oliver menghilang lagi."

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooo!~ Arisa kembali.**

 **Pertama-tama, saya mau bilang SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016! AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU!**

 **Oh ya! Maafin saya Celestya-san karena updatenya laammmaaa sekali! /sungkem**

 **Gimana ending di chapter depan? Plot twist kek Extra File? Ada yang bisa tebak siapa mayat yang ada di dekat rumah sakit? Ada yang tahu siapa pelaku dari kasus ini?**

 **OH YA, MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! KALIAN YANG SILENT READER JUGA MAKASIH YA! (males buat balesan review, tangan saya udah capek /plak/)**

 **CHAPTER #5 : FINAL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa, out.**


End file.
